


Trust

by AiraKT



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Anal Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ridiculous strong attraction, Smut, Violence, but not actually that much, policeman!aomine, slight Voice Kink, yakuza!Kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is something hard to earn, easy to lose and nearly impossible to regain.</p><p>In a world full of violence there are always two sides. On the one side there are the 'bad guys', those who hurt people and resort to violence to get what they want.<br/>Kagami Taiga is part of the Himuro Family, one of the most powerful Yakuza families in whole Japan.<br/>On the other side there are the 'good guys', those who protect the innocent and fight against those who harm others.<br/>Aomine Daiki is a policeman in Tokyo, and he and his colleagues search for the Yakuza on a daily basis.<br/>When the two of them meet they immediately feel attracted to each other, immediately feel how good they harmonize together.</p><p>While the two of them try to figure out just what exactly is happening between them, the Himuro family prepares for war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first long-term fic in the KnB universe, and of course it's about my OTP Aomine and Kagami, because I love them <3  
> I tried to build a complex story besides their relationship, but I have now idea if I actually managed to do it ^^' Of course I hope you'll like it °3°  
> I try to update this every Friday, but my finals are coming up soon, and you probably know what this means (/-\\)
> 
> I have to thank my sister and my friend Velexica for being Beta-readers again :3
> 
> The explanation to the Yakuza's titles are in the end notes.  
> Enjoy~

### Trust - Hard to earn, easy to lose and nearly impossible to regain

A soft breeze blew through the night air, making the chilly spring temperatures seem even colder. In the distance the loud sounds of the city center’s nightlife were audible, but in that particular, dark alley there were close to none sounds. Only the silent whimper of a blond man rang through the air.

He was pressed against cold bricks by large hands, and there was no way for him to break free. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead, and he shivered under the cold burning of intense eyes.

“Are you sure that nobody saw you?” the man before him growled.

The blonde frantically nodded. “Yes, of course! I’ve been careful, like you told me to.”

The other scoffed and stepped back. “Good.” He slowly pulled out a gun from his jacket.

“Wait, please,” the blonde now whined, holding his shaking hands defensively in front of him. “Please, don’t kill me, I did everything like you wanted me to! Please, I won’t tell anyone, I swear!”

Another unamused snort. “I can’t risk that. And we both know that you deserve this.”

“No, wait-”

A muffled shot disrupted the silence around them and the blond man fell to the floor. The taller man shot once more and then again and again, directly into the blonde’s face, until his magazine was empty and it was hard to recognize anything in that bloody pile. It would hopefully take a while to identify him like this.

With a soft sigh the tall man looked down, only to spot the small blood stains on his dress slacks. Another pair he probably had to throw away. But he hadn’t time to worry about that. His free hand found the paper in his inner pocket and he had to suppress the need to pull it out again to make sure that he _really, finally_ got his hands on this deed of ownership. _Finally_ he could begin with his plan.

\---

Aomine Daiki’s day had been really shitty. Like “I-want-to-crawl-back-in-bed-and-never-face-this-idiotic-world-again” kind of shitty.

Waking up way too early to go to work – like it had happened a lot  these past few weeks – he hadn’t been able to fall asleep again, so he had decided to take a hot shower. As soon as his naked feet had hit the tiled floor of his bathroom he had remembered that there was no hot water due to a broken pipe in the street just in front of his apartment complex. The plumbers hadn’t been able to repair it these past three days for whatever reason.

Sitting at his kitchen table after the cold shower, the next incident had happened. When his attention had shifted for a second his mug had slipped from his hands and smashed on the floor. With coffee stains on his sweatpants and curses on his lips he had gathered the shards. It had been the fourth broken cup in that month, and his stock slowly dwindled. He hadn’t had much coffee mugs to begin with.

The fact that his car hadn’t started when he needed it had just worsened it – a lot. His car _was_ old, and he had actually waited for it to break down for a few months now, but he had certainly not wanted it to happen on his way to work. It goes without saying that his boss hadn’t been happy about him coming late and hadn’t cared about his reasons at all.

Work hadn’t been a tad better. Too much paper work, too many phone calls, too many annoying coworkers and all in all – too much noise. And even though he had a lot of work to do he didn’t feel like he was being productive at all. 

There was a huge case going on at the police department right now – they were pursuing one of the biggest yakuza families in the area –, but they hadn’t gotten a clue in weeks. So everything Daiki could do was minor work.

Given that, he naturally was glad, when his shift finally neared its end. Only half an hour to go and then he could finally go home and just fall back into his bed again.

No, wait, something scratched on the edge of his mind. Something really annoying. Something with pink hair and an obnoxiously loud voice.

He groaned. He had promised Satsuki to go out with her this evening. Damn that woman, who always complained that they didn’t see each other often enough. But why she wanted to go to the disco instead of just grabbing some coffee was beyond his understanding.

“Aomine, stop daydreaming, we’ve been called out,” his coworker called for him.

Daiki turned to the bespectacled man. “What? Why?”

“Apparently someone found a corpse,” Hyuuga answered with a shrug.

A big frown formed on Daiki’s face. “Can’t you wait for Izuki to come?”

“It’s still your shift, so get your ass moving.” With that the man left him at his desk and went towards the exit.

With a deep sigh Daiki let his head fall onto his desk. So much for his plan to go home.

\---

When they came to the blocked off crime scene there were already a lot of people running around. Apart from the people from the forensic there also were a few policemen to keep the tons of curious passersby at bay, so Daiki and Hyuuga had to worm their way through the small crowd. One of the guards greeted them at the yellow police cordon.

They were lead further into the alley to the corpse, which leaned against the wall, hidden behind a trash container. As soon as the dead man came into sight Daiki uttered an impressed whistle. “Holy shit, someone really didn’t like that guy,” he commented with a snort.

Hyuuga crouched down next to the body. “Or someone wanted to make sure that we don’t recognize him.”

It was certainly more than hard to recognize the man, considering the state his face was in. The dead man had been shot straight into his face more than once and it had left a bloody mess. “Nah, then they would’ve also taken the teeth and the finger cups.”

“And if they just wanted to stall time?”

Daiki shrugged. “I would’ve thrown him into the river then. It would’ve taken some time for us to find the body and it would’ve been similarly disfigured.”

His coworker hummed in response. “So a grudge.”

“Most likely.”

With an exaggerated sigh the older man stood up again and rested his hands on his hips. “Did you figure out his time of death yet?” he asked, directed at one of the forensic guys.

“Sometime during last night, between one and four.”

Daiki mirrored Hyuuga’s pose and ran a hand through his hair. “So we can assume that there were no witnesses.”

“When do we ever have witnesses?”

Another snort. “True that.”

They stood a moment in silence and just stared at the body. “I’ll go talk to the poor guy who found this mess,” Hyuuga announced, and Daiki nodded in affirmation.

After he was left alone, he turned to the young forensic guy. “Found anything interesting?”

“I’m sorry, we got only some shells,” was the disappointing answer. “It’s way too dirty to find any DNA traces, apart from those of the victim. I’m sorry.”

Daiki nodded in understanding. He hadn’t really expected anything else. The young man – apparently a new guy, because Daiki had never seen him – looked up from his crouching position and eyed him wearingly. Daiki tried to ignore him, but the stare was pretty intense. “What’s up? Speak your mind.”

A slight flinch. “I’m sorry, officer, but do you think it was done by the yakuza?” the young man shyly asked.

Dark blue eyes widened in surprise and Daiki thought about that for a moment. They _were_ in an isolated alley and there was a man dressed in a suit, shot several times in his face. Not many people would do something like that. He cursed under his breath. Fucking yakuza.

“Well, yeah, it’s definitely a possibility,” he finally answered.

The forensic guy just silently looked at him, before he slowly nodded and went back to his work.

Daiki took a last look at the body, before he turned around and walked over to Hyuuga. Since he had nothing more to do there, he could as well go home. Finally.

\---

There was a very prominent scowl decorating Daiki’s face and judging by the barkeeper’s expression, it perfectly displayed his emotions.

Did he want to be here?

Not at all. He just wanted to lay on his couch and indulge himself in beer, chips and a good NBA game. It would have fucked with his health, but it certainly would have helped to get rid of all this goddamn stress, which had built up inside his body throughout the last few weeks.

Then why was he here?

The answer was Satsuki, that loud and bothersome woman, who now had already ditched him to hang at the arm of some guy. And they had arrived less than one hour ago. Daiki rolled his eyes at the puppy eyes Satsuki made at the guy and her painfully obvious fake giggling. But either her captive was way too drunk already or he simply didn’t care, judging by the dreamy look on his face.

With a grunt Daiki took the beer bottle, which was sat beside him, and immediately took a large gulp, while leaning his back against the counter. Since he couldn’t use his favorite method to release some stress, he just had to resort to his second favorite method – which would normally be his favorite, but he was so goddamn tired. He was already trying to decide what he wanted today – some soft, hot curves or lean, hard muscles –, while his eyes travelled across the crowd.

Sweaty bodies pulsated under flashing neon lights, hips rhythmically jerking to the hard beat of some techno song – definitely not the kind of music Daiki would normally listen to – and he saw a few figures that captured his interest for a second. But every time he inspected the bodies more closely, he was disappointed. Granted, the lightning was less than optimal, but he was kind of pissed so he allowed himself to be picky – and he was confident enough to know that he had every right to be.

He cursed and finally decided to give up – as something caught his eyes.

Maybe a redhead would be good choice.

His eyes roamed across a broad back clad in a black dress shirt, muscles clearly defined against the fabric, and down to strong legs just beneath a hot as hell exemplar of an ass. When his gaze glided up again, he locked eyes with the owner of said ass and his breath got caught inside the back of his throat.

Yes, a redhead would definitely be a fucking good choice.

\---

It wasn’t the first time this evening that Taiga had caught someone staring at him, but it was the first time his face didn’t automatically turn into a deep scowl. For once there wasn’t an immediate ‘Fuck off’ forming on his tongue. So he was a little disappointed when the intense gaze shifted away and he only saw the back of a head.

Taiga brought his attention back to his brother, who stood on the other side of the bar table. The black haired man told him a story about one of their shared acquaintances and they shared a laugh.

Actually Taiga hadn’t planned on going out today, but Tatsuya noted that he had been incredibly on edge these last few days – who could blame him considering the current chaos – and that he should relax for one evening. Standing in a disco wasn’t exactly his idea of relaxing, but he had been convinced by Tatsuya. And maybe he was lucky enough to find someone he was willing to get laid by.

Something behind Kagami seemed to catch his brother’s attention. “I’m going to grab another drink,” Tatsuya told him, a small smile dancing on his lips.

A little confused Taiga raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask what was wrong – Tatsuya was never one to drink much –, but his words died inside his mouth, as he noticed just what – or better _who_ – had caused his brother to do that. “Sure,” he said with a nod, his eyes fixated on the man walking towards him.

Taiga comfortably leaned against the table, as he took in the sight of the tall man. Like he had noticed earlier already, the tan skin stood mesmerizingly against the bright white of the slim fitted V-neck. The man had toned arms, incredibly long legs – possibly making him a bit taller than Taiga himself – and mouthwatering, lean muscles all over his body. Taiga took a moment to appreciate the way the man walked – with confidence and nearly animalistic elegance, moving his body like a big, predatory cat – before his eyes wandered up to the man’s face. Sadly he couldn’t make out too many details, given  the bad lighting, but what he saw was damn attractive and the closer the man got the more Taiga got lost in the dark eyes – which were stunningly blue, as he would discover later.

Even though Taiga stood in a comparably quiet area the man moved relatively close, as he came to stand next to him, setting two drinks at the table. Not that Taiga would complain. _As expected, he is taller than me_ , he thought, while he shifted a little to directly face the man before him.

“Your glass is empty,” the dark haired man noted and slid one of the drinks over.

_ Holy fuck! _ Taiga heavily swallowed. He could probably get hard to the man reading a telephone book out loud. Pure sin wrapped in black velvet.

An involuntary – or voluntary, he wasn’t completely sure – smile spread across Taiga’s face as he reached for the offered drink, slightly brushing their hands together. He could swear that he felt an electric spark running up his arm and his skin started to heat up. Judging by the expression in the other’s eyes, he wasn’t the only one who felt something.

He also saw something different inside these eyes – a dark, smoldering heat, promising that he wouldn’t go home alone tonight. He didn’t mind _at all_.

“Thank you, that’s very kind,” he eloquently answered, trying not to look like a horny teenager – even if he certainly felt that way.

The answering smirk, which showed at the tall man’s face, made his insides squirm. Would it be socially acceptable to jump Hot Guy – he would just call him that for now – right at the spot? He quickly took a sip of his drink to ground himself a little.

“You’re not the type to dance?” Hot Guy nonchalantly asked him, his tone completely betraying the intense expression inside his eyes.

Taiga’s eyes wandered to the dancing crowd, imagining the other man moving to the rhythm in the same sensual way he had walked before. For a moment he indulged in that fantasy, before the heavy beat reached his ears again. He inwardly cringed. “Not to that kind of music.”

Hot Guy snorted and leant onto the table. “Thank god, I already thought I was the only one without a terrible taste in music in here.”

Taiga figured that the man probably knew how deliciously his biceps strained, when his arms supported his weight like that. The corner of his lips lifted in an amused smile. “Then why are you here, if you don’t like the music?”

“Got dragged out by a friend, but she ditched me already,” Hot Guy answered with a shrug. Then he smirked again. “But I don’t think I want to complain to her anymore.”

Taiga’s breath hitched a little. “Hm,” he hummed and leant closer. “And why is that?”

Hot guy mirrored his movement. “Because I think that I found something worthwhile to spend my night with.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, definitely.”

By now they were only centimeters apart and Taiga’s eyes locked onto the taller man’s lips, as they moved, only to dart up to dark eyes again. The redhead smiled when he saw the other doing the same. They breathed each other’s air for a while, until Hot Guy leaned back again, causing Taiga to reluctantly do the same.

“Say, can I have your name?” Hot Guy asked him. Then he smirked. “Or should I just continue to call you ‘Sexy Redhead’ in my thoughts?”

For a moment Taiga could just blankly stare at him, before he threw his head back in a joyous laugh. He really had thought that he would be the only one, who did strange things like that.

Hot Guy on the other hand didn’t seem amused at all, as a frown showed on his face. “What?” he inquired, slightly annoyed.

“No, I’m not laughing at you,” Taiga quickly explained, the huge grin still in place. “It’s just-” But he couldn’t continue what he wanted to say.

Before he could even register the situation, a hand grasped around his arm and he was dragged towards the entrance. “We have to go now,” Tatsuya declared sternly.

Taiga was way too surprised to fight back. “What the hell? Tatsuya, wait,” he managed after a while and glared at his brother, yanking his arm out of the grip. Then his gaze shot back to the man, who looked after them with a clearly confused expression.

“We don’t have time,” Tatsuya answered and grabbed him again. “Father called. They found Yamada. Dead.”

Taiga’s eyes shot back to Tatsuya again and widened. The sentence rang inside his mind, before he uttered a silent “Shit”. His gaze moved to the tall man once again, who seemed ready to come over to him by now, before Taiga started to follow his brother.

Tatsuya was right. If they found the dead Yamada, he really didn’t have time.

\---

“Welcome home, _Wakagashira, Fuku-honbuncho_ ,” a bunch of men greeted them, as soon as Taiga and Tatsuya entered their family home. Both of them greeted their brothers back with a nod.

A bespectacled man in a black suit – the _so-honbuncho_ – stepped up to them and bowed slightly. “ _Kumicho_ is already waiting for you.”

After kicking off his shoes, Taiga started to follow his father’s right-hand and his brother further inside the building, an uneasy feeling settling inside his stomach. He never had liked the atmosphere in the main home of his family.

“Did the others arrive yet?” Tatsuya asked, as their feet thudded on the wooden floor.

“Kasamatsu and Otsubo are already here and Imayoishi can’t leave Nagasaki for now due to urgent business discussions. The rest are still on their way, although we couldn’t contact Kise for some reason.”

Tatsuya cursed. “The hell is that idiot doing now?”

“You know how he is,” Taiga remarked with a shrug, but he shared his brother’s sentiment. His father was probably pissed and it was a pretty bad idea to anger him any further.

They were led to beautifully decorated paper-doors, which silently slid open. Behind they were greeted by Otsubo and Kasamatsu, as they walked towards the old man at the very end of the room. The black haired man stood up with a smile and spread his arms. “My sons! It is so good to see you.”

“Father,” Tatsuya returned with a nod, before he let himself be pulled into a hug.

When it was Taiga’s turn, the redhead reluctantly mimicked the gesture, inwardly flinching. His face stayed firm though, not showing a single emotion. After the compulsory exchanging of pleasantries, Tatsuya and Taiga took their places on the left of their father, leaving the right side for the _so-honbuncho_. They politely engaged in small talk, while they waited for the missing people to arrive.

One after another the men showed up, all politely bowing down upon entering and greeting the _kumicho_ and their brothers. When, apart from Imayoishi and Kise, all the _shateigashiras_ were present the _so-honbuncho_ stood in the doorway, and everybody stood up once more to officially start their gathering.

After they settled down again the _kumicho_ started to speak. “As you all have heard already, the reason for our meeting today isn’t a pleasant one. Yamada, one of our precious family members, is dead.” A grim expression formed on the men’s face.

“This is already the fifth this month,” Kasamatsu commented bitterly, earning him several nods.

The _so-honbuncho_ stood up and adjusted his glasses. “Our informant at the police reported that he was found in an alley near Akihabara, with several shots in his face, just like the others. We can assume that he was intently murdered, perhaps to leave us some kind of message. Though we don’t know what kind of message.”

Wakamatsu slammed his fist on the table. “It’s obviously a declaration of war against us.”

“Wakamatsu, calm yourself,” Tatsuya silently chided, a dangerous undertone ringing in his voice. The tall man immediately leaned back with a muttered apology. Tatsuya continued, “We can’t say that for sure yet. Wouldn’t they leave some kind of hint to their identity, if they really wanted to challenge us?”

“But there is no other connection between the victims, apart from them belonging to our family,” Taiga interfered. “Not their status, not the area and definitely not their profile.” That was true, the several victims couldn’t have been more different, especially considering their importance for the family. “I can’t see any other reason for the assaults.”

Silence spread throughout the room. The thought of an unknown group going around and killing their men was certainly unsettling and even though they didn’t dread violence they would definitely like to avoid an all-out war.

“It’s that bastard Akashi,” Wakamatsu growled angrily. “That asshole has been nothing but trouble since he and his little group of shitheads showed up.”

This time no one rebuked him, since they all knew the truth behind Wakamatsu’s accusation. They had been watching the young leader warily, since he had first set a step into Tokyo and it wouldn’t be surprising, if he had started to make his move.

The _kumicho_ sighed deeply, catching the attention of all attendants. “Well, now is not the time to jump to conclusions. The Himuro family has faced many problems in the past and not once did we give in. This time won’t be any different. Still, protecting the family should be our first and foremost priority.”

A collective sigh left the men’s lips and the conversation shifted to the planning of their next steps. Taiga let his gaze roam about the present men and he tried to read their thoughts. It was always better to know, what other people were _actually_ thinking, even if it meant distrusting your own family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hot Guy had a name. A name Taiga could easily imagine himself moaning.  
> And the man was quite obviously a cop.  
> Fuck again. 
> 
> Or Taiga and Daiki meet again, because coincedences are a writers best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, and welcome to a chapter full of an awkward Daiki :3 Awkward Daiki is the best Daiki :3  
> Anyway, I _try_ to not rush things, but it will probably all happen way faster than it should... But I just love it when my two dorks are interacting, and I can't resist writing more of their conversations °3°  
>  I again want to thank my sister and my friend Velexica for beta-reading this :)  
> Enjoy~

### Trust is hard to earn

Daiki woke up with a deep groan, burying his head underneath the pillow in an attempt to shut the sun out. It was just his luck that he had forgotten to close the blinds last night. But he had just been so goddamn pissed!

After the redhead had been dragged off his mood had dropped as if it was bungee-jumping. Without a fucking rope. Daiki was sure that he had watched the best sex of his entire life walk away from him without leaving him a name, let alone a number. Whatever had happened it had definitely been extremely important or the redhead wouldn’t have left in such a hurry, because Daiki was pretty sure that his attraction hadn’t been one sided. Hell, those red eyes had practically screamed for sex.

Of course Daiki couldn’t be entirely sure that the redhead would be as good in bed as he looked, but somehow he just knew. Somehow he had felt such a thick sexual tension between them that they definitely would have harmonized together.

Not that he’d ever find out now.

Definitely poutier than his age allowed Daiki managed to roll out of his bed, and the confinement of his way too comfy blankets, to stroll into his shower. Even though he only had to work in the evening today, he couldn’t allow himself to laze around all day.

He definitely should pay Tetsu a visit today – he would probably regret it if he put it off any further – and there also was the problem with his car. Only thinking about how much he had to pay for it left him with a sick feeling in the stomach. And he sure hoped that it still could be repaired. He did _not_ have the money to buy a new car, and despite its age and the many flaws he still loved his baby.

Daiki groaned as the hot water stream – the pipes were finally repaired – hit his skin. With all his might he tried to push away all the negative thoughts – along with those about his work – and simply tried to enjoy his shower. Of course his brain had other plans and wandered back to the redhead from the previous evening.

A string of curses left his mouth. He had to get laid. Soon.

\---

There always had been something strangely soothing and relaxing about getting a tattoo in Taiga’s opinion. Sure, it normally hurt, but his back wasn’t really sensitive, and he definitely could handle a little pain – he had endured more than enough pain during his life. So he nearly fell asleep, while the small man was moving the needles over his back, the low hum of the machine only lulling him further.

Only when the artist wiped his skin for the last time and put his instrument away Taiga rose to full consciousness again.

“We’re finished?” he asked, and pushed himself up from the lounger.

The small, blue-haired man nodded. “For now. We’ll need one more session to really bring the colors out, though. Let me just wrap this up, then we can arrange the next appointment.”

Wordlessly the redhead let the tattooist do his work, while he stared at the pictures hanging on the wall.

The artist, Kuroko Tetsuya, was a long-term friend of Taiga, and the redhead absolutely trusted him. His brother Tatsuya always found it strange that Taiga didn’t go to the tattooist working for the Himuro family – or rather let the man come to him –, but instead went out of his way to visit the tattoo parlor in the city center.

Once, he had told Taiga that he feared the tattoo studio wasn’t discreet enough and that there was the risk of people finding out about his connection to the family. But Taiga _really_ trusted Kuroko, and even though the artist knew – or rather _suspected_ – about his ‘occupation’ he would never tell a word to anyone.

“I’ll go to the front. Just come out when you’re ready,” the small man announced after taking care of the freshly inked skin.

Taiga nodded, “Sure thing,” and watched his friend leave.

It was always like this, Kuroko giving him time to take his clothes off and on again, although he’d see him half naked anyway. Taiga appreciated the privacy nonetheless.

A few minutes later Taiga stepped out of the booth and into the entrance room, approaching the counter. Kuroko shortly looked up, when the redhead stepped to him, before he read something on his PC screen again.

“So, two weeks from now?” Taiga asked.

“I’m actually fully booked,” Kuroko answered, and one could practically hear the annoyance in his voice, “but I guess I can fit you in somewhere, since it’s only touch up.”

Taiga showed him a toothy grin. “You’re the best, Kuroko.”

“I know. I’d still appreciate it if you won’t come to me next time, saying that you need the tattoo as soon as possible. Normal customers have to wait half a year for an appointment, you know?”

“Yeah, but you like me!”

The faint blush crawling over the small man’s pale skin was a little unexpected, but Taiga didn’t comment on it. He knew about the crush his friend had on him, though they’ve never talked about it. His comment wasn’t meant that way – because Taiga definitely didn’t want to encourage him –, but he still cursed himself inwardly for making it sound like he might mean more.

Before any of them could dissolve the tense atmosphere between them a voice coming from the door got his attention. “You’re the sexy redhead from yesterday!”

Surprised Taiga turned around. He definitely knew that voice, which belonged to no one else but Hot Guy (he might have had a wet dream starring this voice, although he’d deny it if asked, because he definitely was no horny teenager) and its sound made pleasant excitement flood his whole body – which immediately died down.

It _was_ Hot Guy. Taiga would recognize those long legs, lean muscles, chocolate colored skin, intense gaze, elegant movements, fucking _delicious_ biceps-

Taiga would recognize this _man_ anywhere.

And although he had only seen him yesterday the slightly taller man again managed to take his breath away for a second. His eyes, which Taiga hadn’t been able to see clearly yesterday due to the bad lighting inside the club, were of such a deep and beautiful blue that Taiga could probably drown in them.

But what captured his attention the most were the other man’s clothes.

“Good day, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko politely greeted the newcomer.

“Yo, Tetsu. Everything’s good?” the tall man replied in his fucking smooth voice, which made Taiga immediately think of silk bedsheets, a lot of sweat and a shit ton of fun.

Of course Taiga already knew that he was weak to husky voices, but he had never met anyone who had affected him this much. Fuck.

So Hot Guy had a name. A name Taiga could easily imagine himself moaning.

And the man was quite obviously a cop.

Fuck again.

“It must be fate that we see each other again,” the dark haired male said, and snapped Taiga out of his self-pitying thoughts. A long arm was draped around his shoulder. “Let’s not disappoint destiny, and give me your number like the universe wants you to.”

For a moment Taiga could only flabbergastedly stare at the other, before he let out a snort, which turned into a full-blown laugh. “Say, have you ever been successful with such a line?” he asked after his laughter had died down a little.

The other man, who Taiga had suspected to be annoyed now, just grinned back brightly at him. “Yeah, right now.”

“What? Right now?”

“Yeah. You’re laughing, so I must have done something right.”

That only left Taiga speechless again, but he couldn’t suppress the light chuckle. 

“But seriously,” the tall man continued, letting go of Taiga’s shoulder, “this time I won’t let you walk away without leaving me your number.”

Before Taiga could answer he remembered the ridiculousness of the situation, and that _Aomine was wearing a police uniform_. He grimaced.

“So you two know each other?” Kuroko asked then, gaining both of their attention.

It was Aomine who answered. “Not really, we’ve just briefly met in a club yesterday.”

The tattooist hummed in understanding. “And I thought you might have met while playing basketball.”

They quickly turned to each other in surprise, and Aomine looked like he wanted to say something, but Taiga beat him to it. “You play ball?”

The surprise on the tan face immediately turned into – another – grin. “Hell, yeah! I’m the best player you’ll ever meet.”

Taiga snorted. “I bet I can still beat your ass though.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?”

“If you think you stand a chance.”

The grin he was bestowed with had a childlike cheerfulness paired with something that only could be described as feral. “Bring it on!”

“Could you please not discuss this while we’re trying to arrange an appointment?” Kuroko interrupted them again, nearly startling Taiga.

To his shame the redhead had nearly forgotten him – and everything else, to be honest. For a few moments his whole attention had been focused on the gorgeous man in front of him, who apparently shared his passion for the best thing in the world besides food. _And sex,_ he added in his thoughts as he looked at the other man once more. Sex was definitely on the list.

“Sorry, Kuroko,” he apologized with a sheepish smile towards his friend. “So, again, two weeks from now?”

The small man seemed to suppress a sigh as he nodded. “Yeah, I can fit you in on that Friday, 14.30.”

“That’s perfect,” Taiga answered, while fishing his phone out of his pocket to mark the date in his calendar. He could definitely arrange this, he mostly worked during the night anyway.

“And how can I help you, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked the other man.

“I just want you to go over some parts again to make them brighter,” the police officer answered, patting the cloth above his right upper arm.

Kuroko nodded, and turned to his PC screen again. “Let me just check when I’ve got time for you.”

“Sure, I- Hey, wait a second!”

Taiga cringed, but indeed stopped and turned around again. He had tried to leave inconspicuously, while the other two were busy. After all it wasn’t a good idea for him to get involved with a policeman, even if he was as hot as Aomine. Or rather especially not them. But he also didn’t want to seem strange. “Yeah?” he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“I don’t have your number yet,” Aomine noted, and stepped to him.

Behind him Kuroko sighed again, before leaving the counter to busy himself with other things, apparently.

Taiga tried really hard not to pull a grimace. “I don’t normally give my number to strangers.” That was the truth, since he couldn’t afford being randomly called by people, who would only annoy him anyway.

“Well, I can’t take you with me now, I have to work in a bit,” Aomine replied, rubbing the back of his head. “But hey, I’m one of the good guys, I’m a cop after all.”

It was _really_ hard not to pull a grimace. Taiga couldn’t exactly say that _this_ was the biggest problem of all. So he just wordlessly stood there and stared at the other. And tried not to get distracted by his good looks.

Aomine seemed to understand his silence. A small sigh left his mouth. “Ok, I get that. It’s a shame, but I get that. Can we at least meet up to play basketball sometime? Let’s say on Saturday afternoon?”

It was a seriously tempting idea, but still …

Before Taiga could even voice his hesitation the other man interrupted him quickly. “Don’t even try to tell me you don’t want to. There’s no way I’ll believe that.”

Strangely this was exactly what Taiga wanted to say, even if it indeed wasn’t true. “Ok,” he said after gnawing on his lower lip a bit. “Let’s meet on Saturday.” How much could it hurt to spend one afternoon with him?

The huge grin on Aomine’s face was already enough to reassure him that his decision had been right.

“Great! Do you know the court two blocks south from here?” Taiga nodded. “Then I’ll meet you there at 4PM.”

“Yeah, ok.”

If Taiga was being honest he was already looking forward to that, so much that he had to remind himself of his age again and not jump with giddy anticipation, as he left the tattoo parlor.

\---

Dribbling the ball on a basketball court was probably one of the best feelings Daiki had ever experienced, and successfully throwing it into a hoop was even better. Of course he was always successful.

Daiki’s body was already tingling with anticipation, as he was doing light warm-up on the familiar basketball court. He was a little early for his meeting with the redhead – Kagami Taiga, as Tetsu had told him – and he only felt a bit stupid about that. But it just had been so long since he had had someone to seriously play with. Not that he put too much hope into the redhead’s skill, but according to Tetsu he was really good. So maybe he would pose a challenge. A little one, at least.

While he was continuing to dribble the ball his thoughts wandered to their meeting in the tattoo parlor. It had been a shame that Kagami had reacted so coldly towards him, especially if you compared it to their meeting just the evening before, but maybe that was just the way he was. And he had agreed to meet him, in the end, even if it was only to play basketball. Well, that was definitely a more than good beginning and date to his liking. Albeit it not being a date.

He was just coming down from a jump, the sound of the swinging net still ringing through the air, as heavy steps disrupted his thoughts. As he turned to the sound a broad smile spread on his face. “Hey, you really came.”

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Kagami answered with a smile. He sat his bag on a bench, before he went over to him. “Your shooting form is really good.”

Somehow it was different to see Kagami in sport clothes rather than the dress shirts Daiki had seen him wearing. It didn’t compliment his good looks as well as the more formal clothing did, but it made him seem fiercer and way younger. And it showed off his strong arms. Daiki couldn’t help but let his gaze stay on the chest and the shoulders, which definitely were broader than his own, for a moment, before he looked up into red eyes. Again he was a little marveled at how much emotions they held.

Daiki returned the smile with a grin. “If you’re already impressed then I’ll swipe you of your feet in a few moments.” Which of course was what Daiki planned to do ultimately.

“Heh, we’ll see about that.”

“First to get five?” Daiki asked, and passed Kagami the ball. “You can have the ball first.”

The redhead caught the ball with a raised eyebrow, immediately starting to dribble it. “Don’t regret it,” he said with a smirk, before crouching down and starting an attack.

Daiki was more than a little caught off guard by Kagami’s speed. He hadn’t expected the redhead to be this fast, given his muscular built, but he didn’t take long to get over his shock and switch into battle mode. With ease he caught up to the redhead and stole the ball, before the other could even start to jump. Kagami seemed a bit surprised, as Daiki moved back to the line to start his own attack, but he soon took a defensive stand, meeting blue eyes with determination in his gaze.

A grin spread on Daiki’s face. Like an arrow he shot forward, trying to go around Kagami only to be blocked by him. He didn’t even think a second to start a feint and dribble past his opponent. With confidence he jumped, his arms already stretching to throw the ball, as a hand got into his field of view. Although he hadn’t expected the block he reacted instinctively and let his center of gravity fall back to give the ball a higher flying curve. The ball fell through the net without even touching the ring.

As soon as Daiki’s feet hit the floor he turned around to stare at Kagami only to see him doing the same. He didn’t know how the redhead had nearly managed to block him, although Daiki had clearly been faster.

“What the hell was with that weird form?” Kagami asked him astonished, and maybe a little amazed. 

_ Yeah, definitely amazed, _ Daiki’s ego decided. He grinned. “I know, I’m awesome, no need to remind me.”

Kagami snorted. “Whatever you say. Let’s continue before you fall too deep in love with yourself.”

They did continue, and soon Daiki had to admit that he had _fun_. More fun than he have had in weeks, or even months. Kagami was good – albeit not quite as good as he himself – and the first time Daiki had seen him jump – really _jump_ – he had been left speechless. Who the hell could even jump that high? They pushed each other to go faster, to react quicker, and they soon changed the winning condition to ten points, then to fifteen, and then just until they both agreed that it was over.

Daiki soon gained the lead, and although Kagami frequently scored – more often than Daiki would have liked to – the redhead never managed to catch up to him, and the gap slowly widened. They were both panting and sweating heavily, as they sat on a bench to hydrate themselves. With a smile Daiki noticed the ache in his muscles. Surely it would hurt the next day, but for now it was a good ache.

“You ever played professionally?” Kagami asked into the comfortable silence.

Daiki shook his head. “Nah, only in high school.”

“Why not?”

Actually this was a topic Daiki didn’t like to talk about, and his face scrunched up a little. “Just- basketball got boring during high school, I guess.”

The look he was given couldn’t be described as anything else than horror. “Basketball? Boring? With your skill?”

“ _Because_ of my skill. There was no one who really challenged me so, yeah, it got boring.”

For a moment it was silent, before a small snort came from Kagami. “You seriously have a problem with too much self-confidence.”

“I don’t,” Daiki complained, and nudged the other’s knee with his own, but a smile sneaked on his face nonetheless.

“Oh, you definitely do!”

He did, but he definitely wouldn’t admit it.

Daiki just wanted to continue to bicker with the redhead, as Kagami stood up with a sigh. “I have to go back now, I still have to work.”

“That sucks,” Daiki commented with a frown, but he stood up too. “So… Will you give me your number now?” Daiki didn’t know what he expected, but seeing Kagami hesitate _again_ made him sigh deeply. He seriously didn’t understand the redhead.

Just as he wanted to say something Kagami beat him to it. “Sure, no problem. I don’t see why not.”

For a moment Daiki could only stare, before a slow grin spread on his lips. “Seriously?”

Kagami laughed at his surprised tone. “Yeah, seriously. But if you start spamming me with memes or stupid videos I won’t hesitate to block you.”

“I would never do that,” Daiki replied, with his hands held up in defense. He never had been the type to send stupid messages, just because he could. Well, not too much at least. Satsuki was way worse than him.

He fetched his phone from his bag and handed it over with a small smile.

\---

Later that evening Taiga sat in one of his family’s conference rooms, waiting for his remaining brothers to arrive. In the last few weeks they have met more frequently than they normally would have, but it was definitely necessary with all that was happening at the moment. Five dead people in two months was certainly something they had to discuss. On top of that a few of the small families and suppliers thought that they could gain some influence, now that the Himuro family was in chaos. It was more of a nuisance than a real problem.

So some of his brothers would be gathering today, although his father wouldn’t be present. It wasn’t necessary, Taiga and Tatsuya could handle something like this by themselves. Not all of them where present yet, thus they were waiting.

Bored, Taiga pulled his phone out, not because he really needed it, but because he would be satisfied with any kind of distraction. The first thing he noticed were four texts from an unknown number. Confused, he opened it, already a little annoyed that he was bothered by some random idiot. He had totally forgotten that he actually knew the idiot.

_ Hey, here’s the handsome guy that kicked your ass. Just tell me if you want to repeat that – or if I should do anything else with it, I’m open for suggestions ;) _

The next text had been sent roughly five minutes later.

_ You know what I hate? That you can’t delete messages you’ve already sent. What I’m trying to say, please ignore the last part, that sounded creepier than it should have. _

A smirk tugged on Taiga’s lips, as he read the following message, which also had been sent just a few minutes later.

_ Unless you like creepy, then I can definitely deliver. _

The last message had followed practically immediately.

_ I’m sorry, I’ll shut up now. Normally I’m not that weird, I promise. Just text me, when you have time to meet again. _

Taiga couldn’t help the quiet chuckle now. He hadn’t thought that Aomine would be that awkward, but it was surprisingly cute.

“What’s wrong?” Tatsuya asked him and pulled him out of his thoughts.

Surprised the redhead looked at his brother. “What?”

“You were laughing, and your grin right now is seriously creepy.”

Taiga grimaced. “Wow, thank you for sharing your opinion with me. And nothing’s wrong, don’t mind me. Is everyone here yet?”

Kasamatsu answered him. “Imayoishi is still in Nagasaki. And no one could reach Kise.”

Taiga hummed in response, while he absentmindedly saved Aomine’s contact in his phone. Only after he did that he looked up. “Then let’s start the meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing basketball games is way harder than it should be (/-\\)
> 
> Comments and kudos are love and by far the best form of motivation (~°3°)~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was in Aomine’s apartment. He was currently showering in the apartment of the guy he had desperately tried not to jump during the last few weeks.  
> Fuck.
> 
> Or The guys finally manage to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincedences are a writer's best friend, am I right? °3°  
> I actually managed to do the weekly updates until now, and I really hope that it'll stay like this (/-\\)  
> As always, thanks to my lovely beta-reader :3  
> Enjoy~

Like so often these last few weeks a small grin adorned Daiki’s lips as he read yet another sarcastic answer to something stupid he had written.

It had become a common occurrence for him to randomly text Kagami in the middle of the day, just because he could, and he would always get an answer that would make him smile for one reason or another – sometimes he’d smile just because he’d gotten an answer.

Thankfully that wasn’t the only thing that was pretty common between them now, seeing how they met several times a week to play some basketball. Daiki had also managed to convince Kagami to at least go to some fast food store to eat together every now and then, but that had been all, despite the still very present and very thick tension between them. But whatever reasons Kagami had, Daiki would respect them. He was surprisingly patient when it came to things he really wanted. Or rather, unsurprisingly stubborn.

“I can’t believe you’re doing it again.”

Confused from that statement, Daiki looked up and across the table. “What do you mean?”

Satsuki let out a deep sigh and rested her chin in her hand. Her gaze turned to Tetsu next to her. “He doesn’t even notice that he’s ignoring us.”

The small man nodded. “That’s really impolite of you, Aomine-kun.”

“I’m not ignoring you,” Daiki defended himself with a frown. Although he couldn’t deny that his attention had been somewhere else these last few moments, but it couldn’t have been for long. When he took a sip of his coffee his face scrunched up in disgust. There were only a few things as gross as cold coffee.

It was one of those days where Satsuki had dragged him out, because they didn’t see each other enough. Daiki suspected that she actually just wanted to spend time with Tetsu, since she quite obviously had a huge crush on him, but why _he_ had to be with them remained a secret to him. Satsuki wasn’t exactly what you’d call shy.

But because he couldn’t have refused Satsuki’s demand – since she would have made his life a living hell, not because he liked her that much (maybe only a little) – he was now at one of those fancy cafés with both of them. One of those decorated with flowers and cheesy pictures on the walls, and filled with tons of giggling girls, most of them still students. One of those he normally wouldn’t set a foot inside. He’d specially had to stress that he wanted his coffee black, without a hint of sugar. This whole store and the atmosphere annoyed Daiki immensely, and no matter how you looked at him, he just didn’t fit in. But seeing Satsuki happily munch at a chocolate cake decorated with sugar-flowers and hearts made it worth coming here. A little. Maybe.

“You’re texting with this guy again, aren’t you?” Satsuki asked him now, the reproachful expression changed into pure curiosity. “The guy, who refuses to let you have a go with him?”

Daiki frowned again. “It’s not like that.”

“Oh, so you had sex?”

Tetsu looked confusedly between them. “Wait, there’s someone who rejected Aomine-kun?”

“No, we didn’t have sex, and like I said it’s not like that!” A deep sigh left Daiki’s lungs. “We just play basketball together.”

“You mean Kagami-kun?”

Daiki’s frown only deepened when he saw Tetsu’s shocked expression. “Yeah, Kagami.”

“You know him, Tetsu-kun?”

The small man slowly nodded. “Yes, he’s a customer of mine. And we’ve been friends for a while now.”

“Oh? So does he normally play hard to get?”

“Satsuki,” Daiki sighed again.

But Tetsu didn’t seem to have even heard her. His intense gaze didn’t leave Daiki’s face for a second. “I don’t recommend getting too involved with him.”

Daiki, who definitely hadn’t expected something like that, especially not in that serious tone, was a little taken aback. He blinked a few times, before answering. “Why?”

Tetsu didn’t respond immediately. “I don’t think he’d be good for you.”

“Thanks, but I’m old enough to look out for myself,” Daiki snorted. Then he took another sip from his coffee and grimaced again. Still gross. “And like I said, it’s not like that, anyway.”

Now it was Satsuki who looked at him intensely, supporting herself with crossed arms on the table to lean over to him. The smile on her face really creeped Daiki out.

“What?”

“You wouldn’t reject him if he’d make a move on you,” she stated confidently. “Your smile gets all gross when you get a text from him.”

“What the hell, Satsuki? You don’t have to call me gross.” Daiki leant back into his seat, trying to stretch his legs – which of course didn’t work in their way too small booth. Then he sighed – _again._ “But yeah, I definitely wouldn’t complain if he made the first move.”

The grin on Satsuki’s face was all Daiki needed to know that he shouldn’t have admitted this, because now he would never hear the end of it, but before his annoying friend could say something his phone started to ring.

Daiki frowned as he saw the number on the display. “I have to get that,” he muttered as he stood up from the table. After quickly leaving the store he picked up the call with a grunted “Yeah?”

“You have to come to the station,” Midorima told him outright.

“Why? I’m free today.”

“Your corpse has vanished. Again.”

\---

Playing basketball has been a way to calm down and shutting up his thoughts since he was little for Taiga. He could completely concentrate on the feeling of the rough leather against his hands, the adrenaline and excitement he’d feel when he went up against a strong opponent, the pure satisfaction when he dunked a ball. He could get lost in those feelings, and he gratefully did.

Sometimes he’d meet random people on a court, who he’d play against, sometimes, if he wanted a real challenge, he’d ask one of his brothers to play against. Although then he couldn’t really take his mind off of things.

Playing against Aomine was entirely different.

He was more than strong enough to make Taiga play seriously, and he was someone in whose presence he could forget what he was doing every night, someone he could simply relax and enjoy the time with.

So Taiga found himself looking forward to every one of their meetings, and this feeling only intensified every time. On top of that came the messages they were sending back and forth, and Taiga just felt like a teenager again, when he was laughing at a stupid answer or anxiously waiting for a reply.

But this wasn’t so bad, Taiga told himself. It still bothered him a little that Aomine had to be a cop of all things, but they just played basketball together or grabbed a bite now and then. Everything would be ok as long as Taiga reminded himself to keep their connection as shallow as it was.

Although he couldn’t deny that he had imagined throwing the way too good looking man against the fence surrounding the court to kiss him senseless more than once, or how it would be if he allowed Aomine to take him home and simply ravish him. It would be so good to fight for dominance with the other on a bed, before he’d just give himself over completely until he was utterly destroyed. And _fuck_ , Aomine would probably look like a Greek god underneath his clothes, all those lean muscles and delicious-

Taiga was torn out of his fantasy by the loud clonk of the metal ring. He should probably stop letting his thoughts wander this much if he wasn’t even able to make such an easy shot. With a sigh he let one hand run through his hair, while going to gather the bouncing ball.

They were only friends, who played basketball together. No, scratch that, they were acquaintances, nothing more. Mere acquaintances.

When he turned around again he saw the man haunting his thoughts approaching, and an involuntary smile spread on his lips. But as he walked towards the entrance to meet the other man halfway he spotted the deep frown on Aomine’s face, immediately prompting one of his own. Worried he called out to the man, his inner turmoil already forgotten.

Aomine looked up as he heard his name being called, a little surprised, before showing a small smile. “Hey, Kagami. Sorry, I’m late.”

Quickly Taiga shook his head, while he stood next to Aomine, who sat his bag on a bench. “No problem, I didn’t wait long. Is everything alright?”

“Well, not really,” Aomine answered with a sigh, and started to stretch his arms, which immediately caught Kagami’s attention. “But it’s just a little stress at work, nothing to worry about.”

Of course that didn’t reassure Taiga at all, but he simply nodded. He had an idea of what Aomine was talking about, but he was here to forget all about his family and what was going on with them, and maybe he could help Aomine forget all about that as well.

“I hope you’re not too distracted or this isn’t going to be any fun,” Taiga teased with a grin.

Aomine looked at him surprised for a moment, before he returned the grin with a smirk of his own. “You wish. As if I could get distracted enough for you to win against me.”

Taiga growled a little at that, never losing the playful smile. “You really shouldn’t underestimate me, Ahomine.”

“Bring it on, Bakagami.”

It was incredibly easy to get completely immersed in their game and simply forget everything that was happening around them. Like always they soon started to go all out, like a clash of two storms, which tried to push each other back. Aomine was still the better player of them both, but Taiga would be damned if he backed off, so he did his best to read Aomine’s feints, to let his body react to the other’s movements without thinking, and to push past him with all he had. They didn’t exactly take note of their count, but both of them knew that Aomine was leading, and this still pissed Taiga off, no matter how many times it happened.

Sometimes they managed to attract a small crowd, who’d watch them completely fascinated or cheered for one of them, but they would always only notice them, when they were both completely out of breath and taking a break. Today they were alone.

So completely immersed in their game were they that they also overlooked the wall of nearly black clouds, and the quickly picking up wind. When it suddenly started to rain it only took a few seconds until they were both completely drenched.

Both of them came to a stuttering halt and looked up into the sky, frowns quickly forming on their faces.

“Fuck,” Taiga muttered, quickly jogging over to his bag to close it, so that at least the content wouldn’t get too wet.

Aomine cursed as well, as he came to stand beside him. “I don’t live far from here, if you want to we can sit out this downpour there.”

Without even thinking about it for a second Taiga nodded, and both of them were running out of the court the next moment.

\---

Aomine’s apartment was indeed pretty close, it only took them five minutes running there. It was small, but definitely big enough for one person – one bedroom, one living room with integrated kitchen and one decent big bathroom – and despite obviously being a single home, it was surprisingly clean (“Satsuki always nags me to clean up when she’s over, so it became a habit”). But as Taiga had suspected it was only scarcely decorated.

Aomine directly went to the bathroom to gather a towel. “You can go shower first,” he announced as he came back to the hallway, where Taiga was still standing, a little uncertain about what he should do.

“No, it’s your home, you should go first,” Taiga quickly declined, recalling how his mother had always insisted on politeness.

For a moment Aomine just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “No chance. You’re the guest, you go first. I already laid out a fresh towel, I’ll just get you some fresh clothes.” Without giving Taiga a chance to complain again he disappeared into his bedroom.

After a short sigh Taiga went to the bathroom, admittedly with pleasant anticipation – his clothes wetly clung to his body, and he felt gross all over. A hot shower was everything he wanted right now. But he would definitely be quick, since Aomine was probably feeling the same way.

As he stood in the shower, groaning happily as the hot water stream hit his cold skin, a though shot into his head. He was in Aomine’s apartment. He was currently showering in the apartment of the guy he had desperately tried not to jump during the last few weeks.

Fuck.

\---

To be honest Daiki was more than a little giddy when he realized that Kagami was currently running around in his apartment, while he himself stood under his shower. On top of that he was wearing Daiki’s clothes and smelled like Daiki’s soap. It wasn’t like it would be with most girls, who would practically drown in his clothes, on the contrary, they fit Kagami surprisingly – or actually unsurprisingly – well. The t-shirt might cling a little too tight to his large frame, but Daiki wouldn’t complain – he had definitely _not_ searched for one of his smallest shirts to give it to the redhead. No way.

So while the hot water ran down Daiki’s body he was in the predicament as to how he should behave around Kagami. On the one hand he really, _really_ wanted more from the redhead, had wanted it from the moment he had laid his eyes on him, and with him in his apartment would be the perfect opportunity. Hopefully the rain wouldn’t let up in the next few hours. On the other hand he liked what they had, the pleasant ease they had and the relaxed way they could treat each other – as long as they ignored the soaring heat between them.

At the end of his shower Daiki wasn’t one step closer to figuring his problem out. A long sigh left his lips as he slipped into his clean clothes. The best would probably be to wait how Kagami was behaving and adjust to that. Daiki didn’t have to do the first step since Kagami surely knew how he felt – he wasn’t exactly subtle with his words and gazes.

When he went through his apartment in search of the redhead he nearly threw his new ‘plan’ out of the window and let his aggressive side take over. He could barely hold the string of curses back, as he took the sight in front of him in – Kagami bent over to look inside the small fridge, giving Daiki a more than clear view of his backside. The sweatpants did a good job in hiding nothing.

Daiki cleared his throat to make his presence known, before he could do anything stupid, and Kagami turned around to him.

“Oh, hey,” the redhead said and straightened up, closing the fridge in the process. “I wanted to cook something as a thanks, but noticed that your kitchen is completely empty. Even I can’t make something without ingredients.”

“Ah, well, yeah, my kitchen is more decoration than anything, to be honest,” Daiki explained and went over to him. He took one of the restaurant menus he was keeping inside a drawer out and held it towards Kagami. “Wanna order takeout?”

“Sure.”

They quickly decided what to get, before Daiki called and ordered, and then settled on the couch, deciding to watch some basketball. At first they were rather quiet, neither of them really used to being in such a situation, but slowly they started to comment on different things of the game and quickly noticed that at least in basketball they definitely shared the same opinion.

During halftime Daiki stretched a little, careful to not spill the beer inside his hand, before he looked over to Kagami, who looked equally relaxed on his side of the couch. “So you can cook?” Daiki casually asked, remembering their conversation before.

For a moment Kagami seemed confused, before he answered. “Hm? Yeah, I actually like cooking.”

“You’re any good?”

“Probably the best you know,” Kagami answered with a cocky grin.

And, _fuck_ , how old was Daiki again? It shouldn’t be normal for his heart to speed up like this, but Kagami’s smile was way too dazzling to not be illegal. He hid his inner turmoil behind a nonchalant smirk. “You also said that about your basketball skills.”

“First of all _you_ said that,” Kagami countered with accusingly raised eyebrows. “Second, continue like this and you’ll never get a chance to try.”

Daiki’s grin widened. “Did you just offer to cook for me? For the second time today?” He unconsciously scooted closer.

“I just said that there’s still a slim chance that it’ll ever happen, and you’re about to destroy it.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” He put on his best smug smile he could manage. “I know that you actually can’t resist my charm.”

Kagami snorted. “You wish.” But everything he wanted to add seemed to be stuck in his throat as he turned around to face Daiki, who had leant closer again. In that moment he froze and did nothing but stare.

Of course that didn’t go by unnoticed. “Kagami?” Daiki asked, involuntarily whispering.

Red eyes darted down to his lips, and that was when Daiki froze as well. It only took a moment for him to say “Fuck it” to himself and slowly cross the distance between them. Their lips met way more tenderly than Daiki had ever imagined, just a slow and soft pressing of their mouths together. After a few seconds Daiki drew back to examine the other’s reaction with half closed eyes. When he saw that Kagami looked at him in the same way and didn’t appear to draw back at all, Daiki took both of their bottles to place them on the coffee table, before getting closer to the redhead again.

This time Daiki stopped millimeters in front of Kagami’s lips and waited for the redhead to initiate the kiss. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long, as Kagami laid one hand into his neck and gently pulled him closer, tilting his head to the side to give them a better angle. They continued to move their mouths slow and gentle. Daiki’s hand found its way to Kagami’s thigh, and he gently ran his fingers over the sweatpants, slightly squeezing the muscle underneath it. Kagami answered with biting his lower lip, and Daiki groaned at the sparks that ran through his body.

All Daiki could think of was the feeling of strong lips against his, the slight taste of beer and something that seemed to be entirely Kagami, as well as the big fingers caressing his neck. This was way better than anything he had imagined.

Slowly Daiki got bolder, as he slipped his tongue into Kagami’s mouth, who parted it for him without hesitation, dragging it along the redhead’s and earning a pleased hum in the process. He moved his tongue slowly and unhurried, carefully tasting and teasing the inside of the other’s mouth, who returned the kiss just as eagerly.

Daiki broke the contact to begin kissing along Kagami’s jawline back to his ear, where he slightly nipped at the earlobe, getting another appreciative sound as a reward. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he admitted whisperingly, and continued to move his lips against the strong neck, lapping at the fair skin. He felt Kagami shiver, as his teeth slightly teased the sensitive spot beneath the ear, but he was interrupted as the redhead pulled him against his mouth again.

Kagami sighed against his lips as their tongues met again, continuing their sensual dance with each other. They just savored each other’s taste, enjoying the way they moved together, letting out small sounds of pleasure now and then, and simply got lost in each other.

Daiki completely lost track of the time, while his body buzzed with joy and his skin heated up with every touch, as the loud sound of his doorbell rang through his apartment. He groaned, but decided to ignore it for now, and his plan seemed to work, until the sound repeated again.

“I think that’s our food,” Kagami murmured against his mouth, without really backing off.

Daiki only grunted in acknowledgment, capturing Kagami’s lower lip between his own again, who seemed to be just as eager to continue. But when the doorbell rang a third time he let out a loud sigh and stood up.

“I’m coming,” he called with annoyance in his voice, completely convinced that the universe hated him. Couldn’t they have been late with their delivery just this one time? Although they probably wouldn’t have stopped anytime soon, so later would have been equally bad or even worse.

The delivery guy flinched a little as Daiki opened the door with one of his best scowls, but politely gave Daiki his order and collected the money. He seemed to be really glad, though, when he finally could leave.

Daiki came back to the living room with numerous, warm pizza cartons in his hands. “You want another beer?” he asked as nonchalantly as possible, as he sat their food on the coffee table.

“Sure,” Kagami answered shortly, not really looking up to meet his gaze.

The third quarter of the basketball game was running as Daiki came back with two new beers and settled next to the redhead again. He felt good, great even, now that he _knew_ that Kagami wanted to touch him just as much as he wanted it. So he relaxed against the cushions, while he began to eat his first pizza.

They fell back into commenting the ongoing game, mostly complaining about the mistakes the players made or the wrong decisions of the referees. Daiki was long finished with his food, while Kagami was still eating – no wonder considering the sheer amount he had ordered – so Daiki had a little time to observe the redhead.

Seeing someone eating was normally definitely not one of his favorite past times, but Kagami somehow managed to make it look cute, as he practically shoveled one bite after the other into his mouth – as cute as a beyond 1,90 tall guy could be. And apart from being really attracted to the redhead – which he had been since he had first laid his eyes on him – Daiki wanted more than to get him into his bed. He liked playing basketball with Kagami, liked exchanging stupid messages, liked simply sitting next to him, relaxing and eating food. And he’d definitely liked the making out session.

As the game was over Kagami stood up with a sigh. “I should get going now, I still have to work.”

Daiki grimaced but stood up and followed the redhead into the hallway. “You sure work at weird times, considering that you’re a businessman.”

“Please tell that to my clients,” Kagami countered, sounding everything else than pleased. He quickly put his shoes on, and stuffed his clothes, which he had already gathered, into a plastic bag. “I’ll just give you your clothes back the next time we play.”

“Sure.”

They stood a little awkwardly as Kagami straightened up again and opened the door.

“Well, then,” Kagami slowly started. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Mhm, bye.”

After another small gesture the redhead turned around and left his apartment. Only then Daiki managed to say “Fuck it” to himself the second time that evening. “Kagami.”

The addressed stopped and turned around again. “Hm?”

“I’d like to take you on a proper date, sometime. Is that… Would you want to go? Eat dinner or something?”

For a moment Kagami seemed too perplexed to even answer him, and the silence stayed so long that Daiki began to frown. But before he could say that it was a stupid idea or something going in that direction the redhead nodded. This was enough to flood his system with relieve and make him grin widely.

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Yeah? That’s great!” Daiki enthusiastically answered, his grin only widening. “When do you have time? Tomorrow?”

Kagami thought for a moment. “I think that might actually work. Text me place and time?”

“Will do. See you tomorrow then.”

Now Kagami showed a small smile of his own. “Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

While Daiki went back into his apartment, still widely grinning and not really believing that this conversation just had actually happened, he didn’t notice that Kagami was conflicted and questioned several of his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two are such huge dorks, I just _love_ to write about their interactions (/w\\)
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated and leave me grinning like a baby with a lollipop :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The date. Could we… try that again? As soon as I’m out of here, I mean.”  
> Blue eyes shifted to him, and Aomine nodded with a small smile. “I’d like that.”
> 
> Or The evening doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but you know how it is, real life can be a dick :/  
> Anyway more adorble dorky interactions between Daiki and Taiga :3
> 
> Enjoy ~

For the first time since his teenage years Aomine Daiki was nervous about meeting someone. Whether it was in his job or in his private life he normally always had enough self-confidence to go to every meeting without even thinking about it twice. Same thing with dates. His last serious relationship had already ended several years ago, but despite becoming more of a one night stand type afterwards he also had had his fair share of dates. But this was different.

On the one hand it had been a long time since he’d gone on a date with a man – the last being his past long term relationship. On the other hand – and probably the graver reason – he _really_ didn’t want to fuck this up. He enjoyed his time with Kagami way too much for that.

Getting a table at an appropriate restaurant had been fairly easy, despite calling the evening before – thankfully he knew the pastry chef there, had been friends with him since his high school days. Or rather friendly acquaintances. Or some other weird form of friends. Anyway, he was glad to know Murasakibara, and glad that he did this for him, although he was slightly worried about what the giant would want in return.

So he had searched for one of his good dress shirts – Satsuki had taught him years ago how to properly iron his clothes – and one of his best jeans – he wore more than enough slack pants due to his work, he _really_ didn’t have to wear them during his free time. And he also didn’t want to overdress, or it would probably just get weird.

Despite his nervousness and the need to do everything right he was hardly on time when he left his apartment thanks to his terrible – or rather non-existent – time management. 

When he left his apartment he didn't even take the time to check if his door was properly locked, despite knowing that his lock often got jammed. He was just this much in a rush.

The restaurant he would meet Kagami in wasn't too far away from where he lived, so he had planned on walking there, so that he could maybe drink a little to soothe his nerves. Also his car was still broken, beyond every rescue, and he just hadn't the money to buy a new one immediately. It hadn't proven to be a problem in his everyday life, given how you could reach nearly everywhere with public transportation from the middle of Tokyo, but he just didn't like feeling this dependent.

While Daiki kept his mind busy with thoughts about the new car he wanted to buy he had reached his destination. A quick glance on his phone told him that he was ten minutes early. That was really good, punctuality always left a good expression on a date.

When he stepped through the large entrance he felt that he might have chosen the wrong place, that this might be a little too fancy for his taste, but then he reminded himself that this should feel like a proper date and he wanted to do everything right. In front of him  a large hall opened up to him, which led to two more separate areas in the back, filled with round and angular tables, painted pictures of the French landscape on the wall and three glowing chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The atmosphere was warm and gave an illusion of privacy, despite being packed with guests, and the in black and white dressed waiters moved so quickly and elegantly that it was hard to even notice them.

One of those waiters - a pretty young guy - came to greet him. “Good evening, Sir. How may I help you?”

“I reserved a table in the name of Aomine.”

The waiter nodded and stepped to the tall book resting on a podium next to the door. After shortly looking over its contents the guy nodded, crossing something out. “Please follow me, Sir.” 

Daiki was led further into the back of the room to a round table with two chairs. A pristine white cloth was draped over the table and it was decorated with a candle and a vase filled with a single dahlia.

“Your waiter will be with you shortly,” the young guy told him, before leaving him alone.

It indeed didn't take long - Daiki only had time to look at some of the other guests, who seemed to mostly consist of businessmen and couples - until another waiter stood next to his table. “Welcome to ‘Le rêve’. My name is Fukui, I'll be your waiter for the evening. Can I already get you something?”

“A water, please,” Daiki answered with a nod and took the menu he was given, placing it on the table in front of him. “And could you say hi to Murasakibara for me? I’m a friend of his.”

The waiter looked surprised for a moment, but nodded then and left him alone.

Now Daiki just had to wait for Kagami to show up.

To be honest he was still a little nervous about this, but even more than that he looked forward to it. Over the course of time they had spent together it had become only more obvious how good they fitted together, how similar they were in some aspects and how compatible in others, and there still was the fact that they were ridiculously attracted to each other.

Daiki’s fingers started to play with the edge of the menu while he was contemplating.

He didn’t want to go as far as imagining a relationship with the redhead, but he could definitely say that he liked him. How much he really liked him and how this would develop still had to be left to the future.

Someone stepped to his table and made Daiki look up.

“Hey, Mine-chin,” a giant with ridiculously colorful hair greeted him.

Daiki was a little surprised, but greeted back. “Hey. You didn’t have to come and see me, Murasakibara.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see him, but their relationship was a little complicated.

“I actually wanted to see the person you’re bringing here,” Murasakibara stated and sat down on the chair across from him. “You didn’t date anyone since Kise-chin after all.”

Daiki grimaced a little but didn’t react to the mentioning of his last relationship. “He’s not here yet,” he explained the obvious lack of Kagami. He quickly took his phone out to glance at the time. Five minutes past their meeting time, nothing to worry about yet.

“Hm, that’s a shame. Maybe I’ll come back to you later then.”

Before Daiki could even complain the giant had already stood up and made his way back to the kitchen again. He grimaced. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to invite Kagami here after all. Even if he was thankful for the last minute reservation Murasakibara wasn’t really someone he wanted Kagami to introduce to.

When he was alone again Daiki took out his phone to look at the time again – not that it had changed much – and maybe look for a message. After seeing that he had none he just opened random apps to pass the time until Kagami was coming.

“Can I already get your order, sir?” a voice next to his table asked him.

Daiki looked up to see the waiter again, before he looked back to the time. Fifteen minutes late. “No, thanks, I’m still waiting for my company.”

The waiter nodded in understanding and went over to the next table.

Daiki sighed and went back to his phone. It couldn’t take Kagami too long to show up now.

\---

The loud ringing did only wake Daiki up because it was directly next to his head. He groaned deeply as he searched for his phone with his hand, not even bothering to open his eyes. His head hurt like hell, he was far from being really awake and he just wanted the sound to _stop_.

“Yeah?” he grunted when he held the phone against his ear. He wasn’t on call duty, but he’d be in deep trouble if there was an emergency and he ignored it.

The voice that sounded through his speaker was definitely something he hadn’t expected. “Hey, Aomine.”

“Kagami?”

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked into the pillow, pressed against his face. When he sat up he groaned again. Gratefully he noticed the closed curtains and with that the pleasant darkness inside his bedroom. He was even more grateful for the pills and the glass of water on his nightstand. Whoever had brought him home last night took good care of him and he should probably message a few people to thank the right person.

But back to the actual problem. Daiki didn’t remember a thing from the last evening, didn’t remember why he had apparently drank so much that he had a killer hangover. God, he hated his past self.

“Yeah, it’s me. Listen,” Kagami continued to speak through Daiki’s musing and the reluctant tone got his attention. “I’m seriously sorry that I didn’t show up yesterday.”

Didn’t show up? Were they supposed to meet?

Suddenly a part of his memory came back – with a hell lot of pain in tow – and Daiki gritted his teeth. He remembered waiting for Kagami until it was painfully obvious that he had been dumped. But he still didn’t remember what happened afterwards.

For a moment Daiki thought about simply hanging up on Kagami – his pride had been hurt badly and he didn’t like that one bit –, but he opted for an angry “What do you want?” speaking in his coldest voice, without letting any of his pain shine through.

“I… well, I listened to some of your messages and I totally understand if you’re angry and don’t want to see me again, but I wanted to at least explain.”

Messages? Did he leave Kagami messages? He couldn’t remember, and his head hurt way too much to even attempt to. But as far as Daiki knew his drunken self he was definitely capable of calling the other multiple times to leave tons of pissed voice mails.

He grunted to signal Kagami to continue.

“I’m in the hospital, so I couldn’t come. But I really wanted to,” Kagami quickly added, and Daiki decided that he sounded genuine for the moment. “And I couldn’t message you because I was unconscious since not too long ago.”

“Wait a second, hospital?” Suddenly all his anger was forgotten as Daiki straightened himself up, wincing at the sharp pain inside his head. “What happened?”

Kagami laughed uncomfortably. “I kinda got dragged into a fight and was stabbed with a knife.”

“What? Where are you right now? I’m coming over.”

“The Marian hospital, but you really don’t have to-” Kagami immediately tried to protest, but Daiki cut him off.

“Don’t even try, I’m coming over now.” Daiki shuffled to the edge of his bed and another sharp pain shot through his head, making him wince again. “It may take me a little longer than usual though. My head is killing me.”

Kagami chuckled lightly. “Ok, I’ll be waiting.”

\---

A deep sigh left Taiga’s lungs and he leant back into his pillow, as the doctor left his room. He didn’t quite understand why he had to stay in the hospital any longer, but apparently some of his organs had taken damage due to the knife attack. He could have probably gotten out pretty easily with his influence, or at least taken to a more private hospital, but there was a simple reason why he actually wanted to stay for a little longer.

It was a huge shame that he hadn’t managed to go on that date with Aomine the day before. Sure, he had been more than surprised when Aomine had asked him out, and really reluctant to accept it. But that kiss… With that kiss he had thrown every bit of doubt out of the window. He wanted that, and he was sure that it could work – he would  _ make _ it work.

So Taiga had been looking forward to the date with the guy he had a gigantic crush on, had even been thinking hours about what he should be wearing. He had already been on the way to the restaurant Aomine had texted him, with more than enough time to reach it, when he had practically stumbled into the fight that had been going on between some small fries of another yakuza family and members of his own.

Normally that wouldn’t be something special – his little brothers got into fights with others all the time – but his people had been greatly outnumbered and he couldn’t have just kept walking and pretending that he hadn’t seen them.

Sure, when he got involved he had risked making  a huge deal out of it – his father would not be pleased at all when he would hear that his son had been hurt by another yakuza family – especially with the tense situation between the Himuros and other families, but he honestly couldn’t care less.

Anyway, he had been inattentive for a mere moment and one of the guys had used that moment to stab him in the stomach. He had lost consciousness due to another hit to his head and someone had thought it would be a good idea to bring him to a local hospital. Whoever had been this stupid would be having a long, nice conversation with him.

Tatsuya had visited him earlier to check up on him and a few of his brothers had offered to stay and watch him, until he could at least change hospitals, but Taiga had refused. No one would dare to attack the Himuro heir. Despite his refusal Tatsuya had reminded him about the guy that went around to kill some of their members and that this would be the perfect opportunity for him, but Taiga really wasn’t concerned about this.

After he had finally been left alone Taiga had taken his phone to check for messages – there’d been tons of them. Some were from Tatsuya, some from other Himuro members, asking where he was and the others were all from Aomine. He had been a little afraid to listen to those, because he could imagine how angry Aomine was – with good reason.

He had started with the oldest voice mail, in which everything still seemed to be alright. It had been sent twenty minutes after their meeting time, asking where he was and why he was late. A pang of guilt hit him at that message.

The next message had been sent roughly half an hour later. Aomine had said that he should have just told him, if Taiga hadn’t wanted to meet him, and he definitely sounded pissed. Taiga couldn’t blame him.

Afterwards it got only uglier and Aomine’s words got more slurred with every message and Taiga had one realization: Aomine had a rich repertoire of insults. At the sixth message Taiga thought that he heard a female voice in the background, which told Aomine to finally give it up and leave his phone alone – that had been the last message.

The guilt Taiga felt was immense and what was even worse, he feared that he destroyed everything. Sure, they didn’t really have a relationship yet, seeing how Taiga had avoided this for several weeks now, but their strange friendship had been way better than no connection at all.

His first instinct had been to call Aomine immediately and explain everything, completely forgetting how early it was. When he had heard the other’s tired and angry voice his heart had sunk a little, but thankfully Aomine completely understood what had been going on and was still eager to see him.

That had been an hour ago.

Taiga felt a sharp pain running through his side due to the position he sat in – he had refused any kind of pain killers, since he wanted to stay as attentive as possible. Sure, he had said that he wasn’t afraid of anyone attacking him and that had been the truth, but who knew if some people weren’t crazy enough to still try it. Just as he began to push himself up with his arms the door to his room opened. He stopped midway and stared at the man, who came in.

“Hey,” Aomine greeted him and stepped inside.

A small smile showed on Taiga’s face. “Hey.”

Aomine noticed what Taiga was doing and approached the bed. “You need help?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

Although Aomine looked a bit skeptical, especially when Taiga quietly groaned in pain, he didn’t comment and wordlessly sat down on the chair next to the bed. For a moment they were both quiet, unsure of what to say now, before they started to talk simultaneously.

“Hey-”

“I’m-”

They both stopped and looked at each other surprised, and _god this was so awkward!_ Why was it so hard to talk normally with Aomine? It had always been so easy and relaxed, but now Taiga didn’t know exactly what he was doing, or what he _should_ be doing. He just still didn’t know where they were standing, and if he had messed up everything.

But while Taiga was uncomfortably musing about this Aomine chuckled lightly. Startled Taiga looked up into amused, blue eyes and he immediately relaxed at the smile he was bestowed with, his insides warming with an unfamiliar feeling.

“You go first,” Aomine prompted him then, still smiling a little.

Taiga nodded. “I just wanted to apologize again,” he quickly explained. “I didn’t mean to-”

But he was stopped by an out held hand. “Stop that, you already apologized. And actually I’m probably the one who has to apologize. Did I… Did I send you some kind of messages during the night?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No, I-” Aomine scratched his neck and looked to the side, obviously uncomfortable. “Since I’m pretty hungover I guess I drank so much that I don’t remember anything from after going to the restaurant.”

Taiga wasn’t really surprised at that. It had been obvious that Aomine had been drinking, he would have done the same, and he _had_ sounded confused in the morning. “You left me a few voice mails,” he answered honestly. No use in hiding it.

Aomine groaned. “Fuck. I can imagine what kind of shit I said. I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean any of that.”

Quickly Taiga shook his head. “I deserved that.”

Again they silently looked at each other, before Aomine pointed at his bandage. “How you’re doing?”

“I’m ok, overall,” Taiga answered carefully. “It hurts a little, and I probably have to stay here a bit longer, but there has been no major damage to my organs, so everything will be fine in a few days.”

Aomine sighed silently, nearly inaudible. “That’s good. What happened? You said you got into a fight?”

“Well, kinda. I saw two groups fighting, and one of the groups was greatly outnumbered and in trouble, so I thought about helping them, and then the other group probably thought that I belonged to the others, so I got involved.” It wasn’t really a lie, but Taiga still felt bad for not telling the whole truth. He suspected that it would be like that more often from now on.

Aomine didn’t quite react how he would have suspected anticipated. “Are you stupid?” the cop asked angrily.

Taiga blinked at him a few times. “What?”

“How could you get involved in something like this? What if those guys were yakuza? They could have killed you! Normally you’d call the police if you see a fight.”

“I-” Completely at a loss of words Taiga could only look at Aomine, before he let out another “I’m sorry”.

Aomine sighed deeply and let a hand run through his hair. “Sorry,” he muttered gruffly. “I probably shouldn’t yell at injured people. It’s not like you got hurt on purpose.”

The warm feeling from before hit Taiga again and he could help but smile. “Thank you for worrying.”

The cop murmured something unintelligible, still not meeting the redhead’s eyes, until Taiga started to speak again.

“The date. Could we… try that again? As soon as I’m out of here, I mean.”

Blue eyes shifted to him, and Aomine nodded with a small smile. “I’d like that.”

Taiga let out a small sigh of relief. He hadn’t messed up and he was more thankful for that than he would have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this really means a lot to me :3
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you liked or what I can improve :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aren’t we moving too fast?” he asked, kneading Kagami’s ass through his clothes to show that he actually didn’t mind at all.  
> The redhead laughed. “You were actually just meant to be a one-night-stand, so I’d say we’re moving way too slow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry that I didn't update for two whole weeks D:  
> If you want to know the reason: I've been changing my university and moved back to my parents, just to become sick for way too long :/ But I'm better now, and I definitely try to upload the chapters regularly again.
> 
> On top of that this chapter is really short, and I'm really not _that_ happy with how it turned out, but next chapter will be better, I promise.
> 
> Enough of my whining, I still hope you enjoy reading this, because I always have a lot of fun writing my about two favorite basketball-idiots :)

During the remaining days Taiga had to stay in the hospital – way too many days in his opinion – Aomine came to visit him a few more times. Taiga incredibly enjoyed their simple talks about everything and nothing, and if he was being honest Aomine was the only reason he hadn’t already changed hospitals or hadn’t gone home against the doctor’s advice.

But of course he wasn’t the only one who visited him and Tatsuya’s visits were the more pleasant ones. And they were necessary to keep Taiga informed.

“There weren’t any incidences in the last few days,” Tatsuya told him during his most recent visit. “Whoever went around to kill our people has been laying low for multiple weeks now and we still don’t know what to do. On top of that we can’t figure out his reasons.”

At that Taiga was silently staring out of the window, before he let out a heavy sigh and shrugged. “They want to weaken and unnerve us, simple as that. Probably preparing for a larger attack. We should just prepare ourselves too and stay alerted.”

Tatsuya nodded. “Wakamatsu said that, too.”

“Wow, I never thought that I’d agree with him,” Taiga answered with a snort. Wakamatsu was famous for his rash and impulsive decisions whereas Taiga always tried to think things through – as long as his short temper didn’t get the best of him. So usually they didn’t agree. But in this situation Taiga didn’t see any room for discussion.

“Well, we’ve decided to just be careful for now,” Tatsuya explained him. “It’s not like we can do much anyway.”

Taiga nodded in understanding. Tatsuya had always been much better at keeping a cool head and making the right decisions.

“One more thing. The Narumi family has contacted us, Taiga.”

At that Taiga perked up in interest. “Oh? Do they want revenge or to apologize?”

“The latter. The head said that those guys who attacked our people and you were young idiots, who had joined their family recently. He promised that something like this wouldn’t happen again and he asked if he should kill those guys or if you want to take care of them yourself.”

“Hm… Well, tell him-”

A knock on the door followed by its opening. A blue head looked in. “Hey, Kagami, I- Oh, hi.” Aomine paused as he saw Tatsuya sitting next to Taiga’s bed. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

Taiga already knew how Tatsuya would react – especially since Aomine was wearing his uniform _today of all days_ –, so he reached out to grab Tatsuya’s wrist and keep him from pulling his gun out. A very portentous look was exchanged between them, before Taiga turned to Aomine with a smile. “Hey, Aomine. No, it’s ok, come in.”

“Yes, I just wanted to leave anyway,” Tatsuya added with a nod and proceeded to stand up. “I’ll come by tomorrow again, Taiga.” He approached the door where Aomine stepped to the side to let him through.

“Tatsuya,” Taiga called him before he left completely. “Tell them ‘no’ to both options. Everything is ok and they don’t have to worry about this… incident.”

Tatsuya looked at him with obvious surprise on his face, but simply nodded and left the room with a “See you tomorrow”.

As soon as Taiga and Aomine were alone, and the door had closed, the cop approached the bed to sit on the now free chair. “Was that a friend of yours? You two seemed really familiar.”

Taiga smiled and tried not to be too happy about the slightly jealous tone in the other’s voice. “Tatsuya and I are colleagues,” he quickly explained. “And we’re brothers.”

“Brothers?” Aomine repeated with as much surprise as Taiga had anticipated. “You don’t look very similar.”

“We get that a lot, but I guess that’s to be expected, since we have different mothers and Tatsuya  got next to nothing from our father.” Aomine only hummed, probably not quite sure what to say to that, so Taiga gestured to his outfit and continued, “You have to work later?”

Taiga’s reaction to the uniform was entirely different from Tatsuya’s. It was  really ironic  that Taiga seemed to have a weakness for police uniforms, but as he already had noticed when they had met at Kuroko’s tattoo parlor he again realized how unfairly good Aomine looked in it. Ok, Taiga thought that Aomine looked good in anything, but the uniform was definitely very high on his list, because the light blue of the shirt stood _fantastically_ against the dark skin, and the tight fabric hugged his chest and his arms _so perfectly_ , and his butt and legs looked so _incredibly delicious_ in those pants and-

“Yeah, I’m on the night shift today,” Aomine replied and disrupted Taiga’s blatant staring and his probably painfully obvious admiration.

“Oh,” Taiga commented – awfully intelligent, he was _aware_ of it, and he wanted to smack himself for that.

Aomine responded with a knowing and pretty smug smirk. “Tomorrow I’m starting in the afternoon, so I won’t be able to visit. That’s why I thought I could come today.”

_ Why am I even trying to hide it?, _ Taiga asked himself in the next moment. It’s not like Aomine didn’t know already or seemed bothered by it, on the contrary he had done so himself definitely more than once. And they already had made out once, he didn’t even have to _ask_ himself whether the attraction was mutual, because it was more than obvious.

So he stopped trying to hide it.

“Aomine,” he called for the other’s attention. As their eyes met Taiga beckoned him to come closer with a crooked smile.

After a short moment Aomine mirrored his smile and leant over the bed towards Taiga, who didn’t hesitate a second to pull the cop into a deep kiss.

“I’ll get out of here tomorrow, so we can finally pick up on the date,” he said against the other’s lips, as they parted. Not that any doctor had allowed him to leave, but he would get out without problems, he was certain. “And by the way, you look awfully good in your uniform.”

He felt Aomine’s laugh against his mouth, pulling a smile onto it as well.

“Glad you like it,” the blue-haired commented with amusement in his voice. Then he leant back a little to smile down at Taiga. “And I’m looking forward to the date. Really.”

“Me too,” Taiga admitted with a smile of his own, before he engaged Aomine in another kiss.

Slowly they moved their mouths together, savoring each other’s taste, before Taiga licked at Aomine’s lower lip, nibbling at it. Without hesitating Aomine welcomed his tongue, groaning at the wet feeling. A hand touched the side of Taiga’s face to change their angle and deepen their kiss even further.

“Aomine,” Taiga gasped breathlessly as they parted for a second, only to continue their kissing in the next moment.

Aomine’s hands wandered down Taiga’s neck and down to his chest, travelling even further to the south and gliding over his abs. Taiga just wanted to pull Aomine even closer to his body, as the cop suddenly let go of him and took a step back.

“This is _not_ a good idea,” he said quickly, shaking his head. “You are injured and I have to go to the station, so we probably shouldn’t get too worked up.”

Taiga chuckled, leaning into his pillow again. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess we have to continue this on our date.”

“Now I’m looking forward to it even more.”

\---

“He is strange, Dai-chan.”

Daiki frowned, not quite certain whether it was due to the pet-name or due to his remark. He quickly thanked the barista for his cappuccino, before he left the coffee shop with Satsuki at his side.

“He is not strange,” Daiki protested. “You don’t even know him.”

Satsuki seemed at least as displeased as himself with the current topic. “You don’t know him either, that’s the problem. You don’t know where he works or where he lives. What if he’s some kind of weirdo? Or a criminal? Tetsu-kun even said that you shouldn’t get too involved with him.”

With a sigh Daiki pulled his phone out and quickly typed a message. It actually annoyed him to hear this from Satsuki, he had enough of his own doubts – the typical fear of relationships guys like him had – and didn’t need more of that. He didn’t want to doubt Kagami, he wanted this relationship to work, he’d _make_ this relationship work.

“I don’t get you, Satsuki,” he said to his friend after pocketing his phone again. “For months – no, for _years_ – you’re nagging me to get a stable relationship and as soon as I find someone whom I want more off than sex you tell me that it’s a bad idea. I’ve known him for several months now, and I kinda like him.” His phone vibrated and as Daiki read the message a smile spread on his face. “And he just invited me to his apartment, so now I’ll know where he lives.”

Satsuki quickly leant over to see the messages displaying on his phone ( _Hey, can I come over to your apartment tomorrow? Then can you finally cook something for me, like you promised ;) – I don’t remember promising you anything, Aho. But I guess you can come over_ ), before letting out a sigh of her own.

“Well, I guess you’re right,” she admitted. “Just watch out that it’s not happening to fast.” Then she smiled widely and hooked her arm with Daiki’s. “Of course you will tell me everything that happens tomorrow, won’t you.”

Daiki nearly groaned. He should have anticipated something like this.

\---

“I don’t know how you did this, but this pasta tastes absolutely amazing. Like really, _really_ amazing.”

Taiga smiled at the repeated praise he got. Earlier this day he had seriously questioned why he had been standing in the kitchen just to cook something for Aomine – especially since the cop had demanded it so selfishly – but as he had seen his whole face lighten up at the first bite Taiga knew that it had been worth it.

He had suggested that they first play some basketball, before they would go over to his place, since that definitely was his idea of a perfect date, but Aomine had been against it (“I don’t like holding back, and I know you’re not able to either, so we’ll wait until you’re fully healed”). So they had decided on simply eating and watching a movie afterwards.

Truthfully Taiga had been surprised when Aomine had asked to come over to his house, and he was more than thankful about his decision to buy himself an apartment far away from his family’s home. Tatsuya was the only one who knew about it, so there was no risk of anyone finding out about Aomine’s visit.

Speaking of Tatsuya – it had been far from easy explaining why the cop had visited him in the hospital. Of course his brother had recognized him from the club – Aomine wasn’t someone you could easily forget. Tatsuya had told him how stupid it was to keep meeting the cop, and even worse, thinking of a relationship – as if Taiga didn’t know that himself.

But Aomine had something about him that kept drawing Taiga in, something special that Taiga didn’t want to miss even for a second. The worst thing was that he was certain by now that it wasn’t only due to the cop’s good looks.

Despite that Taiga kept telling himself that he could keep the relationship shallow and not really engage in something serious, at least until…

It would work, Taiga was certain of that.

“Do you want some more?” Taiga asked, pointing at Aomine’s empty plate.

The blue-haired huffed, one hand placed on top of his stomach. “Normally I’d love to eat even more of something this delicious, but I think I really hit my limit here.”

Taiga wasn’t angry at that, on the contrary – Aomine has had three full plates and although Taiga himself had eaten more, he was incredibly happy that Aomine liked his food so much. With a smile Taiga stood up and took the dirty dishes to bring them to the kitchen.

Immediately Aomine was on his feet as well. “I’ll help you.”

“No, you’re the guest,” Taiga quickly denied with a shake of his head. “You can take a look around or select a movie you want to watch.” After shortly hesitating again Aomine slowly nodded. “If you say so.”

Taiga watched Aomine’s back as he vanished into the hallway, appreciating his firm butt for a second, before he went back to bringing the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

\---

Kagami’s apartment was _huge_.

Daiki had already rechecked the address three times when he had been standing in front of the huge apartment complex, because he had been seriously surprised at how expensive everything looked. Even if he did know that Kagami was working as a business man at some kind of family business, he didn’t think that the redhead was that loaded. When he had asked Kagami about that he had just laughed and told him that it wasn’t him with a lot of money, but rather his father.

The apartment itself looked just as fancy, everything was vast and open, light pouring in through the large glass-front in the living room. The furnishing was kept to a minimum, and on top of being scarcely decorated it was incredibly clean. It also was very boring to Daiki, as he looked around and didn’t find any dirty secrets.

He quickly decided to end his tour, after taking a good look at Kagami’s room – the bed was big and sure looked comfy – and he went to the TV to search for a movie, like Kagami had told him to. After finding the Netflix App on the Smart TV and deciding on a movie he wanted to watch, Kagami was already coming into the living room.

“Here, I brought beer and some snacks,” the redhead said, giving him a bottle and setting down the tray.

Daiki thanked him. He was more than pleased to notice the little distance Kagami left between them as he settled on the couch.

“I hope you don’t mind horror movies,” he commented as the logo of “Insidious” showed on the screen.

Kagami shook his head. “No, I don’t. I like them, actually.”

“Dammit!”

“Wait, you chose a horror movie and now you’re displeased that I like them?”

“Yup,” Daiki answered casually with a nod. Then a slow grin showed on his face. “I hoped that I could hold your hand or hug you, when you’d get scared.”

Thankfully this earned him a bright laugh from the redhead, and his cheeky grin turned smug.

Kagami returned his grin. “Maybe I’ll let you do this anyway. Or _you_ could pretend to be scared, then you can cling to me all you want.”

“Nah, I would be a strange cop if a movie scared me,” Daiki answered with a snort. Of course there were things he was afraid of, even if it was only shown in movies, but it was definitely not something he needed to tell Kagami.

They fell silent and started watching the movie, carefully paying attention, and not saying anything to preserve the atmosphere. Daiki spent some time watching Kagami and his reactions, and he always would smile when he was caught, earning small snorts.

After a while Daiki decided that he liked this, simply sitting next to the redhead without needing to talk about anything, casually brushing their hands together when they reached for a snack at the same time or just because they could. He felt extremely comfortable in Kagami’s presence, and soon they had unconsciously moved so close to each other that Daiki could lay his head on Kagami’s shoulder.

The movie definitely surprised Daiki, especially when the weird, old, medium-grandma put a gas mask on.

“Is this the right time to say that the movie is bad?” Kagami carefully asked.

For a moment Daiki was surprised, but then he couldn’t suppress the laugh. “Thank god, I thought my taste in movies was bad, but it _indeed_ was the movie.”

From then on none of them could take anything seriously that happened on screen, and it only got worse with every minute. Throughout the rest of the movie they commented on bad scenes and made fun of what the characters said or did, and especially of the ghosts. (“He’s red and has hooves and horns? Really? Has Tumnus from Narnia seen too much sun?”)

Even before the end of the movie Daiki started to get impatient and started to do something way more interesting – kissing Kagami. He started to place feather light kisses on the redhead’s neck, slowly wandering higher.

“Aomine, I know what you’re doing, but can’t you see this dramatic moment of the father trying to safe his son from the bad world of dreams?” Kagami said overdramatically, the sarcasm in his voice definitely noticeable. “There’s no way I can let you distract me from this.”

A smile spread on Daiki’s lips as he noticed how obviously Kagami enjoyed the attention. He nibbled at the redhead’s earlobe. “I think I can distract you without a problem.”

Kagami groaned a little, angling his head back to give Daiki more access to his skin. “I guess you’ll have to show me, or I can’t believe you.”

Daiki laughed silently, pleased to notice the small shiver running through Kagami, before he continued to mouth at his neck. With light sucks he worked over the fair skin, while his hand began to stroke above Kagami’s jeans, getting closer to his crotch with every movement. The redhead only gave in and turned his mouth to engage Daiki in a kiss, when he started to massage the bulge in his pants.

Kagami’s hand wandered over Daiki’s arm and into his neck to pull him even closer and change their angle, and their kiss got heated really fast. Soon their tongues were moving together, chasing each other passionately and a moment later Kagami had crawled into Daiki’s lap, pinning him against the couch.

When the redhead finally released him and started to imitate his movements from before, nibbling and licking at the other’s neck, Daiki was absolutely breathless. He released a shuddering sigh, already feeling how his erection was awakening.

“Aren’t we moving too fast?” he asked, kneading Kagami’s ass through his clothes to show that he actually didn’t mind at all.

The redhead laughed. “You were actually just meant to be a one-night-stand, so I’d say we’re moving way too slow.” He stressed his point with his hips, as he rolled them up against Daiki to show that his dick was already hardening.

“Fuck. Good point.” Their lips found each other again and Daiki moaned into the other’s mouth as his lower lip was bitten. “Bedroom?”

“Definitely bedroom.”

Without hesitating any further Daiki stood up with the redhead in his arms and started walking towards Kagami’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible tease, I know, and I'm not even sure if I'm sorry about that ^^'
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will finally contain smut, so look forward to that ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki quickly apologized. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just that ‘wow’ is far from enough to describe how good this was.”  
> “Hm? What would you say then?”  
> With a grin Daiki pushed himself up and hovered with his mouth above Kagami’s. “Maybe ‘earth shatteringly amazing‘.”
> 
> Or Smut. Basically the whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't late at all, no no *sweats profusely*  
> I'm really, terribly sorry for taking so long for this chapter and then it's so short OTL I'll definitely update on time next week!  
> As an apology I have to other AoKaga things I'll upload this weekend ^^'
> 
> As I already mentioned in some other uploads my beta-reader sadly doesn't have time anymore, so there'll probably be even more mistakes from now on. BUT I'll definitely try my best to correct it myself as good as I can.
> 
> Enjoy this little piece of smut :)

Daiki probably should have anticipated that it wouldn’t be easy to carry a full grown man around, who was nearly as tall as himself. Thus he struggled a little on the way to Kagami’s bedroom.

The redhead started to laugh as he noticed that. “You know that I can walk, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be as romantic,” Daiki grunted in response.

“But it also won’t be romantic if we fall. Come on, let me down. I already know that you’re a strong man, so there’s nothing to proof to me.”

Daiki wordlessly huffed, since he had nothing to add to that teasing remark, but let Kagami down nonetheless. He was right, after all, it really wouldn’t be too great if both of them would fall down.

Without hesitating Kagami pulled Daiki towards him and clashed their mouths together. Daiki hadn’t time to complain – not that he would – as he was dragged through the bedroom door, and he was so absorbed in the kiss that he only noticed the bed as his back hit the soft mattress.

A pleased growl left Daiki’s lungs, while Kagami continued to attack his mouth with his tongue and sat down on his hips. Big hands held his face in place and he let the redhead do everything he wanted, simply enjoying the heat rising in his body.

“I love a dominant partner in bed,” Daiki teased, when Kagami released his lips to pant for air.

The redhead smirked down to him. “Yeah, me too.”

“Oh?” In one fluid movement Daiki managed to turn both of them around, and pinned his partner’s wrist on the bed. His eyes twinkled with mischievousness. “Then I’m relieved, since I definitely won’t submit to you so easily.”

Every answer Kagami wanted to give was drowned in a loud groan, as Daiki licked a long stripe from his collarbone over his Adam’s apple and to his chin. He laughed breathlessly. “You really like my neck, don’t you?” he asked in amusement, as Daiki was mouthing at the fair skin again.

“It’s easy to leave marks,” the blue-head muttered his answer, earning a small shiver. He smirked, grazing his teeth playfully over the side of the strong neck muscle. “And it seems to be your weak spot.”

Kagami shudderingly released his breath, throwing his head back. “Fuck! You can probably turn me into a single weak spot if you want to. But don’t leave marks.”

Slowly Daiki’s hands slipped under Kagami’s shirt, simultaneously rolling his hips against his partner’s to rub their crotches together. Both of them groaned at the contact of their growing bulges. “Do I have to worry about some jealous boyfriend?” he asked teasingly. Then he stopped to look into crimson eyes with amusement. “Or a jealous wife?” He took Kagami’s legs to lay them above his own thighs.

“There’s no one who could get jealous beside you.”

Daiki was a little surprised at that declaration, but he let himself be pulled into a kiss nonetheless, reciprocating it with just as much enthusiasm. Their tongues sensually danced around each other, causing a moan to leave Kagami’s lungs. Daiki licked across his lips to savor Kagami’s taste as they parted.

The redhead smirked when he saw this. “I don’t think hickeys will leave a good impression with my coworkers and customers, though.”

“Then I just have to leave them where no one will see,” Daiki hummed in response. Immediately he pulled Kagami’s shirt off, who helped him without hesitation. Daiki leaned down and started to suck at the skin just under his collarbone.

Kagami moaned. “Aomine.”

The blue-head hummed innocently, not stopping until he left a nice, dark mark on the fair skin. After regarding his work with a smile he smugly licked at it again. It left him with a strange feeling of satisfaction to see the first mark on Kagami’s skin, the first of hopefully many to follow.

Daiki leaned back on his heels and looked down at the redhead, appreciating the sight in front of him. Their eyes met and what Daiki saw pleased him immensely. Need, want, lust. _Affection._ His gaze drifted downwards to the chain around his neck, tattooed in black ink. At the end hang two small symbols, a ring and a flower. A terribly familiar amazon lily.

He let his finger run over it. “Did Tetsu make this?”

“Hm? Yeah, he did,” Kagami answered after he understood what his lover meant. “Ah, but it wasn’t the one he did the day we met at his parlor. He finished the one on my back.”

Daiki hummed in response. “I guess you saw the flowers on one of the parlor’s pictures?”

The surprise on the redhead’s face was obvious. “How did you know?”

Instead of answering Daiki simply turned his arm around to show Kagami the inside of his right wrist.

“This... It was your tattoo on the picture?”

The blue-haired nodded, taking a look at the flower, intertwined with a sun. “It was my first tattoo, so it’s already a few years old.” he started to explain. “Of course it’s made by Tetsu, like all of my tattoos. I let it be done to remind me of my mom and a friend, who is basically my sister.”

This time Kagami only hummed, without saying anything, grabbing his wrist to take another look. “Funny coincidence,” he commented with a smile. “It’s supposed to be a symbol for my mother.”

“And the ring?”

“My brother, Tatsuya. A promise we made.” Before Daiki could ask any more questions Kagami placed a kiss on the ink, intensely staring into navy blue eyes.

Daiki’s breath hitched. “Kagami,” he whispered.

The redhead’s lips wandered further over the dark skin, over the large palm and lean, beautiful fingers. Slowly he sucked two digits into his mouth, slightly biting on the knuckles before swirling his tongue around them.

A low growl left Daiki’s throat.

“This is really interesting and I’d love to know the meaning behind all your other tattoos,” Kagami said as he let his fingertips glide over the muster on his pectoral and shoulder. Then he smirked. “But weren’t you about to do something?”

Daiki couldn’t help the shuddering breath he released, before he returned the smile. His fingers slid down the strong chest and abs in front of him, before letting them dance over his hip bone. “You don’t mind me topping first, do you?”

“First?” the redhead answered with a laugh, while shivering on the same time.

“Do you really think I’ll be satisfied with just one round?”

A deep groan. “Fuck, Aomine, come here.” With pleasure Daiki let himself be kissed again, stirring his inside and drawing a moan from him. Impatient hands messed with his belt and opened his pants. “Hurry,” Kagami panted against his mouth.

Suddenly spurred on by the redhead’s impatience Daiki helped his partner to get rid of his jeans, taking his shirt off at the same time. He did the same to Kagami’s pants and soon they both laid there in only their boxer briefs, hungrily ravishing each other’s mouths and exploring each other’s skin with their hands.

Daiki nearly purred in pleasure when Kagami grabbed his butt and pushed their groins together again. His erection was throbbing at this point, his whole body tingling in anticipation. “Lube?” he muttered into the other’s mouth, unwilling to break the contact of their lips.

“Nightstand,” Kagami answered breathlessly.

But when Daiki wanted to lean over to get the stuff Kagami held him back at his neck, continuing their kiss, prompting a laugh from the blue-head. “I thought I should hurry.”

“Yeah,” Kagami answered, but showed no signs of stopping.

After some more minutes of simply kissing each other and rubbing their bodies together it was Kagami who broke their kiss again. Daiki placed another short peck on the other’s lips, making sure that he remembered the passion filled look inside the crimson eyes, before getting the stuff he needed for preparing Kagami.

When he had it he took Kagami’s boxers off and coated his fingers in lube. A small smile spread on his lips as he saw how hard and leaking Kagami’s dick already was, and he wrapped his clean hand around it, earning a moan. With practiced ease he started to prepare the redhead, while slowly massaging his rigid length.

“Fuck, Aomine,” Kagami groaned again, grabbing the blue-head’s biceps. “Faster!”

“I didn’t take you for the impatient type,” Daiki laughed, inserting a second finger to stretch the muscles properly.

Although he was at least as impatient as Kagami, Daiki took his time to carefully explore his partner’s hole, grinning smugly when he apparently found the prostate. Kagami’s hole tightened around his fingers as if it was trying to get him even deeper, pulling a moan from Daiki’s lips.

“I’m ready, get on with it already,” the redhead complained with another groan.

Daiki nodded, admittedly pretty breathless by now and drew himself back from Kagami to put a condom on. Quickly he lubed himself up, positioning the head of his cock on his partner’s entrance. He was a little surprised when a hand lay itself around his neck, and Kagami kissed him nearly violent, but without thinking about it his hips moved forward and he slid inside the tight heat of his lover.

“Fuck, yes!” Kagami groaned, and Daiki couldn’t agree with him more.

He moaned deeply, the feeling nearly too much to bear. Despite this there was nothing more important than how Kagami felt to him. “You alright?”

The redhead vehemently nodded, tightly gripping at his lover’s biceps, and his legs wrapped around his hips. “Yes, yes. Just move already! Fuck, Aomine, move!”

His groan was low and guttural, and he gladly complied Kagami’s wish. Slowly he moved, feeling how his dick rubbed against his partner’s inner walls and how Kagami heaved the air out of his lungs underneath him. Quickly he noticed how much he tortured his lover as well as himself with his languid movements, but it was just so good to see Kagami’s face contort in lust with every thrust. He didn‘t even see it coming when Kagami moved and turned both of them around. 

“We can go slow and sensual later, if you want,” the redhead muttered against Daiki’s lips. “But right now you’re way too slow and I want you to fuck me.” He accentuated his words with his hips, slamming them down hard. “I want you to _wreck_ me.”

Daiki’s response was thrusting his hips up to hit deep into Kagami, before throwing his lover on the mattress again. Daiki quickly moved them around, until the redhead was an all fours and he knelt behind him. When he leant down his chest covered Kagami’s broad back and he brought his mouth to the other’s ear. “Don’t complain if you can’t walk tomorrow,” he growled, before he thrusted his dick inside again.

Kagami moaned loudly, the sound making even more heat erupt in his pelvis, and Daiki set a hard and rough pace, holding his lover at his hips while moving rhythmically. Kagami’s moans turned into words – curses, Daiki’s name and pleads –, and although he had met Daiki’s movement with his own  in the beginning he quickly started to simply let himself be swayed by the rocking, receiving what he was given, while Daiki continued to fuck into him and jack him off at the same time.

Daiki changed the angle of his thrusts various times, always searching for that one, perfect spot. Two loud moans rang through the air, as Kagami clenched around the cock inside him.

“There,” he moaned wildly. „Exactly there! Oh fuck, Aomine, I’m coming. Oh fuck, oh fuck!”

Daiki came hard, the view whitening in front of his eyes, and despite the shudders wrecking his body his hips and his hand never stopped moving. He was at the border to oversensitivity when Kagami’s hole clenched around him and his semen squirted all over Daiki’s hand.

They were both shuddering, trying to catch their breaths, until Daiki collapsed on the mattress right next to Kagami, who turned on his back with a groan.

“Wow,” Kagami said after some time in silence, prompting a laugh from Daiki. He shoved his shoulder. “Don’t laugh when I’m about to compliment you,” he complained grumpily.

Daiki quickly apologized. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just that ‘wow’ is far from enough to describe how good this was.”

“Hm? What would you say then?”

With a grin Daiki pushed himself up and hovered with his mouth above Kagami’s. “Maybe ‘earth shatteringly amazing‘.”

The redhead only stared speechlessly at him, before he rolled his eyes. “Sappy.” It only took a few seconds until a smug grin showed on his face.

“Bite me,” Daiki responded and stuck out his tongue.

Kagami’s grin turned into a crooked smile. “Be careful what you wish for or I might take this as a demand.”

“Maybe it is one,” Daiki answered, before leaning down to capture his lover’s already swollen lips in another kiss.

\---

It left Taiga with some strange kind of satisfaction to see the blue-head in his bed next to him, peacefully sleeping, his face calm and content. He could probably spend hours just watching his lover, his eyes raking over the beautiful face, down the strong neck and shoulders, over the whole expanse of his chest and abs, and all the way over lean legs. Right now he was giving the tattoo on Aomine’s left arm a better look, slightly tracing it with his fingers. It was a beautiful dragon, winding itself up over Aomine’s whole arm, from his wrist to his shoulder. Taiga was curious about its meaning, but for now he was perfectly fine with simply looking at it.

The whole date had went way better than Taiga had anticipated it. Sure, they had bickered for a few times during dinner, but it still had been so easy to spent time with the blue-head. To simply enjoy his presence, his warmth and his touch. So all in all it had went good. Even perfect.

And the sex, _holy hell_ , this had been beyond his expectations. It hadn’t been long drawn out or in any way special, but on the same time it had been _so special_. In the beginning Taiga had thought that maybe it would quench his obsession with the cop, when they just had sex once, but the contrary happened – Aomine’s touch, his voice and his expressions, Taiga was already addicted to everything. He wanted more of it, and he had the slight suspicion that it could never be really enough. Not when everything was so electrifying and mind-numbing.

It was that moment when he noticed that he hadn’t felt guilty once during the whole evening, guilty for hiding his true identity from the cop – but now it hit him like a truck. He wanted Aomine, wanted _this_ , so bad, and he didn’t think that he simply could walk away from it.

So he had to make it work. He didn’t know how, yet, but he would _make_ it work.

As if to mock him, Taiga’s cellphone started to ring in that moment, and a small glance told him that Kise was the caller. Quickly he got to it, so it wouldn’t wake Aomine, and shortly grunted a “Yeah?”, sitting up on the side of the bed in the process.

“Kagamicchi, it’s so nice to hear your voice,” Kise greeted him cheerily, and Taiga had nearly sighed at the nickname.

Instead he just kept his tone calm. “Hey, Kise. What’s up?”

His colleague laughed at the other end of the line. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“Kise,” Taiga warned impatiently. He wasn’t really up for one of Kise’s casual conversations right now.

“Yeah, yeah, straight to the business, I know. It’s always the same with you.” A sigh. “Anyway, there’s a tiny problem here you know. We just discovered that-”

“Hey, is this an emergency?”

Taiga nearly jumped, as Aomine leant his chin on his shoulder and was speaking right next to his ear. He hadn’t even heard the blue-head move. “An emergency?” he repeated.

Kise seemed to have heard it, too. “Well, it’s not really an emergency,” he began explaining. “It’s just that we wanted to hold a meeting and you-”

Taiga would never know what he was supposed to do, since Aomine took the phone from his hands and demonstratively laid it on the nightstand, while pulling him back on the mattress. Their lips were locked in a kiss, so every complain from Taiga was silenced.

“Aomine?” Taiga gasped uncertainly, as they parted for air.

The cop laid his head to one side. “I hope you don’t get in trouble now,” Aomine whispered against his lips. Then he leant back and grinned down to his partner. “But it’s your turn to wreck me.”

Taiga’s answer was a low growl, and their lips clashed in another kiss, as Taiga moved them to pin his lover on the mattress.

\---

Unbelievingly Ryouta stared at the phone inside his hands. _This_ had never happened before.

Tatsuya seemed to notice his expression, as he looked at him with a frown. “What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. “What did Taiga say?”

“He…” Ryouta started laughing. “He is busy in the moment.”

“Busy?” Tatsuya repeated. He wasn’t the only one, who seemed surprised.

With a grin Ryouta looked around his brothers. “Yup. _Very_ busy. We probably shouldn’t disturb him for another few hours.”

Tatsuya sighed and slid with one hand through his hair, muttering something about “That idiot.”

Ryouta simply continued to grin smugly, the sounds on the phone had been very unmistakable. But something else had made him think. For one the other voice had been clearly male, and Ryouta hadn’t known that Taiga was gay, but admittedly he wasn’t _that_ surprised. What bothered him more, was the fact that the voice had seemed so terribly familiar.

After a few seconds of thinking he simply shrugged. It had been over the phone and he hadn’t heard him clearly at all – he was probably just imagining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this, although there isn't really any plot in here. Just a tiny bit at the end.  
> The plot will thicken beginning from the next chapter, though, so I hope you look forward to it.
> 
> Please tell me, what you thought of this, I love to hear the opinions of my readers :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think I can bear not seeing you for another day this easily,” Aomine commented slowly, trying to sound as sad as possible. “Will you help me to cope with this?”  
> Silence at the other end of the line. “What are you hinting at?”  
> “Hm… I just meant that you could maybe help me pretend that you’re here.” He purposely let his tone drop, so that there was no doubt what he was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how terribly late it is. I'm also sorry about how terrible this is.  
> Since I'm obviusly unable to keep any kind of schedule I'll simply post the new chapter as soon as I'm finished. Hopefully it won't take as long this time. It also definitely will be better.
> 
> Oh, btw, this is completely un-betaed, since I'm awfully tired. Sorry about that.  
> I still hope you'll enjoy it.

"Hey, Aomine,” Kagami sighed into his phone. “I’m sorry, but I can’t come today after all.”

Daiki, on his end of the line, frowned deeply. “What? Why? I was looking forward to that. We haven’t seen each other in two weeks.” It was obvious from the tone of his voice that he was sulking, but he didn’t care about that.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kagami repeated. “Something came up at work and I have to take care of this today.”

“Noooo, you can’t do this to me. Can’t one of your colleagues do that? Or that brother of yours?”

“It’s my client, so I have to do this. And sadly I don’t know when I’ll be finished.”

Daiki finished to put his dishes in the kitchen away, and went to his bedroom. “And you have to start immediately?”

On the other end Kagami hesitated. “No, I actually have an hour before the meeting. But I’m at the other end of town, so as soon as I’m at your place I’d have to leave again. So, I thought that we could at least talk, you know?”

For a moment Daiki wanted to continue his sulking, but then he had a better idea in. “I don’t think I can bear not seeing you for another day this easily,” he commented slowly, trying to sound as sad as possible. “Will you help me to cope with this?”

Silence at the other end of the line. “What are you hinting at?”

“Hm… I just meant that you could maybe help me pretend that you’re here.” He purposely let his tone drop, so that there was no doubt what he was talking about.

“Aomine, listen,” Kagami sighed. “I only have an hour, and some of my brothers… I mean, my brother and other colleagues are just in the next room, so I definitely _won’t_ have phone sex with you right now.”

Daiki winced at the quick rejection. “But Kagami…” he whined. “I haven’t touched you in two weeks. I just really miss how you feel. How you move under my hands. How your tongue and lips press against mine.” He dropped his voice to a husky whisper. “How your hole clenches around my dick when you come. Or how hot and heavy you feel, when you’re thrusting inside my mouth.”

“Aomine,” Kagami growled, carrying a threat as well as a pleading to continue.

“Please, Kagami,” Daiki continued in the same sultry voice he always used in the bedroom. “I just need you so bad.”

The only thing Daiki heard on the other end of the line was a muttered curse, before something rustled and there was a click, sounding like a closing door. “Kagami?” he asked carefully, uncertain about what the other man was doing at that moment.

“We have an hour- no, let’s say half an hour since I’ll need time to calm down afterwards.”

When he understood a broad smile sneaked on Daiki’s lips. Huskily he said, “You’re not gonna regret this, Kagami.”

The redhead snorted. “I definitely hope so. Where are you?”

“Bedroom,” Daiki answered, still grinning.

A low laugh could be heard on the phone. “Eager, aren’t we?” Kagami teased, his voice also dropping considerably.

Daiki grumbled at that, a little displeased at how easy he was read. “It’s just a coincidence.”

“So you heard my voice and instinctively went to your bed? How naughty.”

A shiver ran down his spine at Kagami’s low voice and the suggestion behind his words, and he immediately had a defensive response on his tongue, but he held himself back. Two could play this game. “I just didn’t want to keep you waiting,” he replied just as sensually. “After all I know how needy you always get, when we do it. But I can’t deny how much I love you begging.”

“Aomine,” Kagami warned lowly, and Daiki could imagine the feral look in the redhead’s eyes perfectly well.

Daiki unconsciously licked his lips. His whole body was already humming in anticipation. “I wish I could push you on my bed and pin you to the mattress right now, Kagami,” he began to share his fantasy. “Can you lie down comfortably?”

“I can only lean back on my chair,” the redhead answered simply, and Daiki rejoiced at how breathless he already sounded. He was feeling exactly the same.

“Will do. I always love to see you sprawled out on a bed just for me, especially when I can slowly undress you.”

Kagami groaned. “I have no time for this, Aomine. Just take me like I am.”

The need in the redhead’s voice was nearly killing Daiki and he returned the groan with one of his ow. One of his hands wandered to the growing bulge in his pants and he massaged himself over the cloth. “But you love it, when I tease you,” he continued in the same pace. It wasn’t that he didn’t like to have fast and rough sex now and then, but he had already learned that it was amazing to purposely slow down, when Kagami wanted to rush it, to practically force him to relax. The redhead’s whines and throaty moans when he did that were nearly enough to make Daiki come, most of the times. “You love it, when I only barely touch your body, when I take my time to suck dark bruises to your skin. And I simply _love_ your body, love how you squirm underneath me and always lean into my touch. Are you touching yourself, Kagami?”

“Not yet,” Kagami answered, his breath already sounding labored.

Daiki practically purred. “Then do it for me. Play with your nipples like I would. Tease them lightly, before you suddenly squeeze hard.” A sharp gasp told Daiki that the redhead had done exactly like he was told. Only the imagination of Kagami playing with his own nipples made Daiki’s erection twitch inside its confinements. “Take your dick out now,” he said then, voice sensual but still commanding. “Stroke it, but go slow.” Daiki simply enjoyed listening to all the beautiful noises Kagami were making, and he closed his eyes, trying to visualize the redhead.

“Fuck, Aomine,” Kagami moaned.

Daiki only hummed in response, his hand massaging a little harder at the arousing way his name had been called.

“I want to touch you so bad. Are you touching yourself?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Fuck, yes! Touch yourself. I want to hear you moan.”

Daiki immediately complied his lover’s wish, moaning lowly, and he opened his pants with quick hands, tucking his own erection out.

The redhead continued to talk. “I want to suck you off so bad. I want to lick your dick before I take all of it into my mouth and down my throat. I just love your heavy taste and scent, and how I can barely fit all of you into my mouth. You’re just so big.”

“Fuck.” Memories of previous blowjobs clouded Daiki’s mind and his hand started to move faster. He still had his eyes closed, his teeth gnawing on his lower lip to hold the noises back. “We haven’t done a 69 yet. We should definitely try it next time.”

Kagami moaned a broken curse. “I want that.”

“Then you can thrust into my mouth, while I finger you.”

“God, Aomine! I’m so close.”

And _fuck_ , Daiki was close too. His whole body was burning, his muscles tight, and he felt like he would burst any moment. He returned the moan, his hand even moving faster now. “You can thrust hard and deep into my throat, Kagami. All the way. Just let go, I can take it, baby.”

He heard fast movement over the heavy breaths and moans, and he could imagine how Kagami was already clawing at his orgasm, so close but not right there yet. “Daiki! Shit, Daiki!”

Hearing his name like that made him nearly lose control. “Where do you want me to come, Taiga?” he asked, his voice reduced to a desperate groan.

“Fuck! My face! Come all over my face!”

It was the image of Kagami with semen all over his face that made Daiki orgasm hard in his hand, so hard and sudden that his vision whitened, and he hadn’t even time for some damage control, so that he was coming all over his shirt. Over his own curses and pulsing blood, he heard Kagami’s moans and mumbled curses, prove of the redhead’s own orgasm, and it intensified Daiki’s feelings.

He let himself fall backwards on his mattress and had to wordlessly catch his breaths for several moments.

“Fuck, this was intense,” Kagami said, after he seemed to have calmed down himself.

Daiki could only laugh at this understatement. “I don’t think I ever came so hard from my own hand,” he admitted then.

“I didn’t even think that phone sex could be this good.”

“Oh?” Of course Daiki perked up at that. “So you were a phone sex virgin before today?”

“I don’t think calling me a virgin is in any way appropriate,” Kagami answered with a snort.

Daiki smirked at his end of the line. “But you were so responsive. We definitely should repeat this in the future.”

It was silent for a few seconds, and Daiki thought that he may have pushed his luck, but then Kagami spoke up reluctantly. “Maybe. If I feel like it.” He let his voice drop again. “I actually would rather do all of this in person.”

If Daiki hadn’t come so hard just a few minutes ago his dick would probably show interest at this innuendo. “Me too,” he whispered. “We have to meet soon.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Kagami sighed. “I have to go now. I kinda have some mess to clean, before I can go out. Just for your info, I managed to dirty my desk, thanks to you.”

“Fuck, don’t give me any ideas,” Daiki growled, already imagining to bend Kagami over his own desk to fuck him.

The redhead laughed breathlessly. “I like how your mind is working, Aomine. But I really have to go now. Let’s talk tomorrow.”

“Ok. Bye.”

After saying goodbye himself, Kagami ended the call, and Daiki was back alone in his bedroom, thinking about how he had liked it more, when Kagami had used his first name.

\---

Taiga looked another time into the mirror and let his hand glide through his hair with a sigh. He just had wanted to talk to Aomine a little, to simply hear his voice, since they hadn’t seen each other in so long.

Sadly this wasn’t unusual for them, and it probably would also happen again in the future, given both of their strange working schedules, which seemed to never match up, because although Taiga could theoretically choose his own working hours on the same he couldn’t. In his business it was expected that he mostly worked in the late evening, or in the night, and he couldn’t simply tell his brothers that he needed his evenings to meet up with his boyfriend. And he definitely couldn’t just tell his father that he didn’t have time for a meeting.

So he and Aomine just had to do with the few days a week they could meet up for a few hours, and with the few nights Taiga could allow himself to stay with his lover. It was easier when the cop was working night shifts, so that both of their free time fell together.

Which hadn’t worked for two weeks. So yeah, Taiga had missed his boyfriend, so he had called him to at least hear his voice – for which he still had a huge weakness. The phone sex hadn’t been something he had planned at all, but now, after experiencing this intense orgasm, he certainly wouldn’t complain. The only bad thing was that he missed Aomine even more now. Imagining touching him and being touched had only shown him how much he wanted to see the blue-head, although it was _not_ only because of the sex.

After making sure that no traces were left on him, Taiga left his bureau’s bathroom – he was more than thankful to have this – and prepared for his next meeting.

There was so much trouble in the moment that Taiga felt like he was drowning in work on some days. The relationship to all other families were still tense, considering all the dead members of his family. This, of course, didn’t go by unnoticed by their clients and suppliers, which also made them nervous, and nervous people meant mistakes. They already had to distance themselves from one weapon supplier, because he had been so careless that the police had gotten to him. To erase their traces hadn’t been the problem, but searching for another supplier always was a pain.

On top of that there had been another incidents a few weeks ago. The deed of ownership of one of their casinos has gone missing, and no one knew when that happened or who could’ve done it. Until now no one had used it yet, so it was a mystery to everyone why someone would even steal it – or what they were planning to do with it. They only knew that it would be huge trouble if some other family got their hands on it and decided to take the casino over, because that casino was one of their biggest source of income – not because of the casino itself, but because it was one of their main place for transactions. A safe place to hold meetings with all kinds of people. It would be a _huge_ pain to search for a new place, and but a big dent into multiple relationships.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. “Taiga, you’re ready to go?”

Taiga quickly gathered his things and went to open the door, where his brother – only the most inner circle – was already waiting for him. “Yeah, let’s go.”

The place they were meeting their brothers today was in the same building, a few stories down. His brothers already sat at the table and looked up to him, as he entered. They exchanged quick greetings while Tatsuya and Taiga went to their place.

“Where’s Kise?” Taiga asked with a frown, as he noticed that the blond was missing.

Kasamatsu sighed. “We don’t know. He’s not answering his phone, as always.”

Taiga shook his head and Tatsuya muttered something, but they left it at that and began their meeting.

“So, what is it that’s important enough to summon all of us?” Imayoishi asked what most of them were thinking.

Tatsuya began to explain, “There was someone who claims to know where the papers for the casino are.”

All the man looked at Tatsuya in surprise – they hadn’t had good news for a few weeks now. “And where is it?” Taiga asked.

“Apparently Akashi has them.”

“I knew it!” All their eyes shot to Wakamatsu, who had loudly banged on the table. “I knew from the beginning that it was that rat’s doing!”

Kagami sighed. Sure, this were shocking news to everyone, but they couldn’t rush things just because of something a stranger had said. So he had to control his people a little. “Calm down, Wakamatsu,” he ordered.

“How the hell can I calm down?! We can finally do something against Akashi!”

“We shouldn’t do anything without concrete evidence.”

Wakamatsu huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Evidence, my ass. We have someone who said that Akashi has robbed us.”

“I agree with Wakamatsu,” Otsubo interjected. “If we wait any longer who knows what Akashi will do with the casino. Or what else he’ll try.”

Kasamatsu shook his head. “But we can’t just attack another family just because of something _someone_ said. Who was that guy anyway, Tatsuya?”

“I’m not sure,” the black-haired admitted. “I haven’t even spoken with him directly. He called me, but refused to tell me his name. I don’t even know where he got my number.”

“So it can easily be someone who wants to sic us on Akashi,” Imayoishi said.

“I think so, too,” Taiga said with a nod of his head. “Did someone already try to trace the call?”

“Yes, but without success.”

Kasamatsu sighed. “So there are two possibilities now,” he started to conclude. “Either Akashi has the deed of ownership, or someone wants us to believe that, so that we fight him. What are we gonna do now?”

For a moment everyone was thinking, before Tatsuya spoke up again. “I’ll try to arrange a meeting with Akashi.”

Taiga, whom Tatsuya looked at askingly, nodded in agreement. “That would be the best. The rest of you try to find someone in his family, who is willing to talk.” Then he sighed. “And prepare to attack them, if necessary.”

Approving murmur fell over the brothers.

Slowly Taiga started to stand up. “So, that’s all-”

“I’m sorry to disturb you.”

The group of them looked over to the door, where one of Otsubo’s men were standing. “What is it?” Taiga asked calmly.

The man continued speaking. “We just got a call from our contact in the police. Apparently they’ve found one of our people. Dead.”

“Who is it?” Wakamatsu asked, already half standing and very angry again.

“We don’t know,” their little brother quickly explained. “The connection broke before we could ask further, and now he doesn’t answer his phone.”

A curse left Taiga’s lips, and he wasn’t the only one who reacted that way. “Ok, calm down, everyone,” he immediately ordered, trying to suppress the starting chaos. Slowly his brother’s fell silent. He looked over to the man, who was still standing in the door. “Keep trying to contact Takao.” With a quick nod the man left and closed the door behind him. “Otsubo, start preparing to get the corpse back. Imayoishi, find out who it is even before Otsubo gets him. Wakamatsu, try to find out as much as possible about the murder, where it happened, when it happened, and everything else you get to know. Kasamatsu.” He paused for a moment, as he saw his brother’s pale face. Taiga frowned. “Try to contact Kise again. Find out where he is.”

The black-haired quickly nodded, and then everyone was standing up and rushing out of the room to do as they were told. Only Taiga and Tatsuya stayed.

Tatsuya sighed. “What a mess. Any idea, who it might be?”

Quickly Taiga shook his head, the frown still deeply etched on his forehead. “Absolutely not. But whoever did this, will definitely pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it’s not entirely correct, but I simplified it a little for the sake of better understanding (and for the sake of keeping me from brain damage, from all the complicated thinking).
> 
> Kumicho – Family boss  
> So-honbuncho – The family boss’ right hand, and the headquarters chief  
> Wakagashira – The second in command, and the family’s heir  
> Fuku-honbuncho – The Wakagashira’s right hand  
> Shateigashira – Boss of a local gang


End file.
